Forget Me Not
by Celyia
Summary: Kagome has learned to adapt to life without Inuyasha, until her new professor decides to throw a wrench in the works. Sesshoumaru / Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forget Me Not  
**Rating:** PG   
**Note:** Okay, this has been done before. A lot. And better. But this idea just WON'T leave me alone! It's a little different in style than my others so if you could let me know what you think, I'd completely appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
-Celyia  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, her bare arms outstretched before her, as she felt the early morning breeze whispering against her cotton-clad body. The soothing breath of air was a welcome relief from the intense heat wave that had been hitting the city lately. Smiling sweetly from the morning's kiss, Kagome opened her eyes and leaned against the wrought iron railing, only to look upon the neighbourhood below.  
  
"Kagome-chan! " a soft tenor called out. "That was the office. I can't pick you up from uni today. Will you be okay finding another way home?"  
  
"It's okay, Hojou-kun. I'll catch the bus," Kagome smiled as she took one last glance over the balcony. Even from ten floors above, she could see the people running back and forth through the streets, each person living his own epic tale; each pursuing his own dream.  
  
Life is amazing.  
  
Kagome chuckled as she walked back in through the sliding glass doors, her callused hands reaching for the faded jean jacket her roommate had placed so carefully upon the wooden chair.  
  
"Don't think I'll be around for dinner, either. You know how it is…"  
  
The young woman winked at her friend. "Oh, yeah. I know how it is. Well, tell me… is she at least cute?"  
  
Hojou's innocent, round face flushed as he looked at the carpeted floor.  
  
"Oh, she is!" Kagome grinned in delight.  
  
"It's just work and all."  
  
Kagome nodded as she patted the man on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. But don't let opportunity pass you by, Romeo. Life's too short for regrets."  
  
He chuckled politely, stopping only to bend his tall frame over to kiss his ex-girlfriend on the cheek. "Regrets? Me? Never. You be safe, Kagome-chan. Good luck on your first day. And if you need me, just call my mobile."  
  
The girl just laughed, thanking him, as she shrugged into the jacket, her eyes following the handsome attorney to the door until he left with a small wave.  
  
"How quickly time goes by, doesn't it, Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest. "How much things change."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
She ran, her thick black hair flying out behind her like a banner, hoping she would reach the bus in time. All she had to do was turn one more corner and then, at least, she could wave down old Hatamoto-san. The bus driver had taken a liking to Kagome a few years before when she first transferred to the university and since then, had made it a point to help her out when he could.  
  
Even if she had been making it a habit of been late for the last two semesters.  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be early, Hatamoto-san! Don't be early!" she muttered as she pulled her backpack tightly against her body. She was nearly at the corner… just a few more steps would do it…  
  
"Don't be… he's early," Kagome sighed deeply as she watched the bus drive by, its deep blue and white stripes blurring into a haze as it drove off into the horizon.  
  
Two choices, the young woman decided as she continued walking to the bus stop. I could either hire a taxi to take me to uni or catch the next bus. Either way, I'm at least late to my first class if I don't miss it completely…  
  
Dammit.  
  
Sighing, she sat upon the cold, concrete bench and waited. Considering the state of her finances, it was probably better just to miss the first class than spend the cash hiring a taxi… but the idea of missing the first class of a semester made her extremely nervous. What happens if the professor decided to dismiss her from the class? She needed this class! Bad!  
  
"No. I'll just explain it to the professor," Kagome decided as she brought out a couple pieces of paper to draw on. "Houta-sensei knows things like this happen."  
  
  
  
  
The next bus didn't arrive for a good thirty minutes and the driver? Kagome shuddered as she pulled her jacket closed, the driver seemed to be intent on sneaking any peek of her body he could.  
  
The hentai.  
  
She was probably too old to be so silly, Kagome thought honestly as she continued doodling on the piece of paper, but she couldn't help dressing up a little bit nicer than usual on the first day of the semester. It was a tradition now, even though she was almost done with her Bachelor of Science in archaeology. All she needed was this last semester and she'd have the requirements needed to be accepted for admission into graduate school.  
  
Graduate.  
  
Kagome smiled, her eyes staring out of the streaked window as she watched the city fly by. There was a time not so long ago that Kagome ever wondered if she'd graduate from high school. After all the … obstacles of her 9th and 10th year, it seemed impossible to catch up.  
  
In fact, some days she wondered if perhaps it wasn't best if she had stayed _there_ after all. But in the end, she never even had a choice in the matter.  
  
And as terrible as it sounded, Kagome was glad that the decision, in the end, wasn't hers to make. Honesty forced the young woman to admit that if the decision had been in her hands, she would have made the wrong one.  
  
At that time, she wanted nothing more in the world than to stay. There.  
  
With him.  
  
Now, while she missed him still and, when she was scared or nervous, she would talk to him as if he were listening, Kagome was infinitely relieved that the time she lived in was her own. She loved her life now because, in its own way, it was just as challenging and wonderful as her time spent in a world that had been dead for over five hundred years.  
  
Not that there were times she would have gladly gone back to Inuyasha, of course. Kagome frowned, her hands worrying at the tanned skin of her fingers, as she remembered the heartbreak living now entailed. The failures, the triumphs… she had no where to hide from it all. She had seriously dated Hojou for several years (though she could never bring herself to call him by his first name- he would now and always remain "Hojou-kun" in her heart) and things had become serious enough where they decided to move in together.  
  
And then Souta…  
  
After the accident, right before he lost consciousness, Souta had whispered one thing through his cracked lips: No regrets. And she promised herself, for her brother who had now been locked into a coma for three years, she would do her damnedest to live with all her heart and have no regrets.  
  
It was a hard thing to live up to but somehow, she did it. And somehow, she carried on. So she came back home and broke up with her boyfriend, good and safe old Hojou- the man who was good and wonderful, but one she could never love.  
  
You couldn't replace Inuyasha, she thought as she slowly collected her things together. She didn't want to replace him. But just because he was her first love didn't mean he would be her last.  
  
The funny thing about life, Kagome smiled, standing as the bus came to a stop, was that after a while, life forced you to live.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Note: Hiya! Well, as I mentioned, this fic is a little different from most of mine. I'm really tempted to continue this (because I have a silly idea of some things I want to happen, including some faces from the past. If you are familiar with my writing, you'll know EXACTLY who I want to pull in) yet I'm kind of torn- it would be nice just to have a fic where we see Kagome just dealing with life after Inuyasha. Do me a favour and let me know what you think? One shot or chapter story? Oh, and by the bye, if this continues, keep in mind that it wil have a MUCH lower priority than _Falling Stars_. Thanks! :-)   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forget Me Not  
**Rating:** PG  
**Note:** I don't know how university level education is handled in Japan, so I'm not about to even pretend. Just overlook it, eh? Thanks. I know I said I was gonna let you guys decide whether not it would be a oneshot or chapter fic, but… well, dammit! I couldn't help myself. I never can when Sesshoumaru is involved. *grin* Falling Stars (for those of you who are reading that fic as well) should be updated soon. I only started at this one again because I can't get some dialogue right at the very end of 16c. Oh, well! Maybe enlightenment will come tomorrow! Keep your fingers crossed for me.  
  
Oh! I'm starting to like this fic… Yay! Whatcha think?  
  
-Celyia  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**   
  
  
  
The thing about university is that while lower level classes for popular courses like Archaeology and Astronomy are filled with students, once you get to the upper division courses, a lot of the classes are remarkably empty.   
  
"Fui," Kagome whispered to the tall woman sitting next to her, one of the few faces waiting in the lecture hall, "did you take the archaeology of Japan mythology class this morning?"  
  
The woman nodded, the brightly coloured pink spikes she referred so lovingly to as her 'do bobbed up and down with the abrupt movement. "Yeah, hot professor, too."  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes as she nudged the girl in the ribs. "Houta-sensei? Damn, Fui-chan, your taste has actually become even odder during the break."  
  
Fui laughed in delight, her humour obviously tickled as pink as her hair by Kagome's appraisal.   
  
"Houta-sensei? Didn't you hear? They finally put the old guy out to pasture, babe. Well, okay, fine. He retired, but it's basically the same thing."  
  
"So suddenly?" the younger woman asked, her eyebrows raised as she remembered the elderly man's kindly eyes. "That's a shame. He was one of the few professors around here who actually taught their classes instead of passing it off to an assistant."  
  
The woman shrugged her frail looking shoulders.   
  
"The replacement, guy named Maru, seems to be intent on lecturing for his classes himself. Doesn't have the enthusiasm old Houta did, but he really seemed to know his stuff. You know how Shinji is?"  
  
Kagome nodded, taking the time to roll her brown eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, well, Shinji decided to try to put the professor in "his" place, as he likes to say. Oh, Kago, you so should have been there!" The woman laughed, her hand covering her mouth as she looked around. Satisfied that lecture had yet to begin, Fui continued.  
  
"So Shinji is all _'From your perspective, as a professor at this university… while I do see the significance of majors in archaeology taking a course in the archaeology of Japan mythology, why is this class a requirement (as opposed to being an elective) in order to gain a bachelors in archaeology and why are there so many prerequisites needed in order to take this class? It would seem to me that a class of such, well, let's be honest, little significance to this science as it only relates mere fairy tales, would be a course best suited to dabblers instead of serious students.'_"  
  
Kagome blinked, uncertain of which surprised her more- Shinji's attempt to trip up a new professor or Fui's rather dramatic retelling. (The girl missed her calling, Kagome thought as she looked at the shining brown eyes and bright pink lips of her friend. The girl should have gone into acting, instead.)  
  
"Yeah, I know it," Fui chuckled as she slapped Kagome on the back, oblivious to the young woman's wince and consequent rubbing of her now-sore muscle, "I couldn't believe him! You should have seen it! My jaw just dropped. I could not believe it! I mean, he's always been a pain in the ass, but to try to embarrass the new professor? The very first day? No. No matter how good Shinji thinks he is, he's not good enough to get his Bachelor without this class. I mean, every archaeology student… hey, why weren't you in there today?"  
  
Kagome giggled nervously, but Fui seemed to be completely uninterested.  
  
"Anyway, so the professor just looked at Shinji… I mean, you should have seen the look! Maru-sensei looked at Shinji as if he were the most stupid thing to have ever evolved from the primordial sludge, Kago. It was so damn amusing. Anyway, he looks at him and nods."  
  
"_'Your name?'_ Maru-sensei asked, his voice all quiet and stuff. For a moment there, I was scared witless. I mean, the guy sounded all dangerous. Even for a dumb professor. Anyway, Shinji is all '_Fujimoto Shinji, sensei._' In his most humble voice. LIKE he's fooling anyone. I mean, Maru-sensei didn't fall for it. He was all '_So, Fujimoto-san, this is your first semester as an archaeology student?'_"  
  
"I just wanted to laugh SO hard because Shinji turned bright red and just shook his head. I mean, you know how he is with how gifted he thinks he is at archaeology. Maru-sensei says then '_Are you certain, Fujimoto-san? I do not think I've heard a question so inane since I made the mistake of teaching Archaeology 101. I advise you to leave your Indiana Jones dreams at the door, or, if you are unable to do that, then perhaps you need to find another class that is more suitable: like Film Making 101.'_"  
  
"Indiana Jones? Oh, that's harsh," Kagome whispered, a part of her intensely embarrassed for her classmate.   
  
"Yeah, I know it. But it was sooooo good. I mean, Maru-sensei is damn ruthless (so not the kind of guy you want to run across at night in an alley), but he does know what he's talking about. After that, he explained the reasons for taking the course, he went over the things we were going to cover. You'd enjoy it given … say, why aren't you taking it?"  
  
Kagome sighed, allowing her body to lean completely back against the chair. "I am. I was… well, I sorta missed the first class, though."  
  
Fui winced, her compassionate gesture only alarming Kagome more.  
  
"Man, Kago, you really… you better talk to him. Gimme a sec," Fui said, as she shuffled through the mess she called her folder. Chortling in pleasure, she pulled out a piece of paper and squinted at it. "Aha. Here it is. Anyway, his office is in room HS315 and his hours… oh, damn. Um. You better get your ass over there RIGHT after this class is over. His hours end at 10.50."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "But this class doesn't end until then…"  
  
"Yeah. So if I were you, I'd position myself right by the damn door so you can run the hell out. Don't worry. If there are any handouts at the end, I'll pick some up for you."  
  
Thanking the woman gratefully, Kagome grabbed her trusty backpack (four years of university and it hadn't fallen apart yet. Technically. Duct tape is truly a marvelous thing) and scooted to a seat closer to the door.  
  
"Ah, Hiragashi-san," a young man with a constant smirk called out. "I'm glad to see you. After not seeing you this morning, I was afraid you had finally dropped out…"  
  
Kagome politely laughed, the tone as fake as the young man's forced concern. Sighing as he settled himself right next to her, he stretched his legs out until his knees were pushing at hers.  
  
The little creep!  
  
"So I heard," Kagome started as she 'accidentally' dropped the corner of her book into the man's thigh, "that you were changing your major to film making, Fujimoto-san." Smiling sweetly as the man jerked his leg away, Kagome slowly took out her notepad and pen. "Good luck in that. I'm sure you'll do well."  
  
"You wish," Shinji Fujimoto snarled, all pretenses dropped as he rubbed his leg instinctively. "The only reason you are here now is because you won that dumb award, Hiragashi. And the only reason you won that was because I had a bad day. It … "  
  
"Do you mind?" Kagome asked pleasantly as she patted the man on his head, only to blink innocently as he recoiled from her. "Class is about to begin and I would hate to miss Nobuto-sensei's lecture."  
  
"Go on. Pretend you aren't scared, Hiragashi," Fujimoto spat, his watery brown eyes glaring daggers at the girl. "But I'll tell you this: watch your back, bitch. And watch your step."  
  
"Funny. Didn't you say exactly the same thing last semester?" the girl asked, her eyes dancing with amusement as the man choked on a reply. There was one point in time that Shinji had been interested in her.  
  
It hadn't lasted long. In fact, it had died the first time she scored higher than he had on an exam. For that, Kagome was certain, the archaeology student would never forgive her.  
  
Kagome grinned as she watched the petite Nobuto-sensei walk gracefully to the front of the room; the old woman's heavily lined face ever curved in humour.   
  
There was something just intangibly cool about the ancient woman. Perhaps it was because Nobuto-sensei had achieved a full education in an era when women were meant to be seen and not heard or maybe it was because the woman's strange sense of humour reminded her so much of Kaede-baa-chan.  
  
Some days she just really missed that woman.  
  
Every once in a while, when the loneliness got to her, she played with the idea that little Naoko Nobuto was actually Kaede's reincarnation. After all, if Kikyou could be reincarnated (into Kagome's body, no less!) certainly the friends she missed so much from Sengoku Jidai could be reincarnated, too.   
  
Too bad her common sense would shoot down the idea every time. While there were some slight similarities in the way both women appeared, it wasn't enough to be considered a reincarnation.   
  
Her own experiences with Kikyou, after all, taught her that, as amazing as it sounds, reincarnated souls tend to take on the same appearance.  
  
But the good thing was that Kagome knew exactly what her friends would look like when she found them.  
  
If she found them.  
  
Shrugging off the dreary thought, Kagome continued listening to the old woman, only to chuckle at a really poor joke. The hour passed by quickly, even though Shinji remained seated next to her.  
  
"Hiragashi-san," the professor called at as she bid the young woman to approach at the end of the class, oblivious to Shinji's brutal glare. "I'm glad to see you return to class this semester. "  
  
"Thank you, sensei," Kagome smiled, the look almost shy.  
  
"I heard you had activity over the break," the woman said, her voice low and compassionate. "Was there any change?"  
  
Kagome allowed herself a sad smile as she shook her head. "No. There was a time we thought he might wake up, sensei, but…"  
  
Nobuto-sensei just nodded, placating her own sense of compassion with a kindly pat on the girl's back.   
  
"Kago!" Fui hissed loudly as she pointed at the clock. "Kago!"  
  
Her eyes shot open as she looked at the elderly professor.  
  
"Very well. Go on, young woman. Go on. Life refuses to wait, even for one such as you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Nobuto-sensei. For everything."  
  
With a grateful smile and a low bow, the former miko jogged out of the room and into the chaos of university life.  
  
  
  
He hated locks.  
  
The damn things refused to be forced and unless you had exactly the right key, you had no hope of opening it. He could call for the janitor to unlock the modest office but that would complicate matters immensely as there were items in the room he would prefer others would not see.   
  
He fumbled with the key ring jingling in his hand, extremely tempted to break down the wooden door.  
  
Nice way to draw attention to himself, he decided as he shoved yet another key into the hole and twisted.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, wondering how long it would be before his temper got the better of him.  
  
If he already didn't have troubles enough, he thought as he tried the next key. He knew intimately what the inside of a laboratory looked like: the last thing he wanted was to see one again from the wrong angle- that of the specimen instead of the scientist.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Grumbling, he ignored the voice as he continued fiddling with the door.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'm busy," he grunted.  
  
"Maybe I can help?" the voice offered, the sound light and delicate.   
  
Just great, he thought impatiently as he lifted his head to look at the owner of the voice. This is exactly what I …  
  
The resemblance was astonishing, his thoughts stopping midway as he carefully schooled his face to show no emotion.  
  
Absolutely amazing.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled, unable to keep his eyes from tracing over the lines of her beautiful face. Strangely enough, he never considered the possibility that he would consider a human attractive, but…  
  
It must be from the years of contamination, he rationalized. It would be enough to pervert anyone's taste.  
  
"Would you happen to be Maru-sensei?" the girl asked, stepping closer as she cocked her head.  
  
Her undoubtedly vacuous little head was probably trying to figure out why a professor would wear sunglasses and a trench coat indoors. Most people did, but he simply didn't have time for this nonsense, he decided as he started to fumble with the lock again.  
  
"I am he."  
  
Even where he stood, he could hear the girl exhale in relief.  
  
"Oh, good. I was so afraid I missed you, sir," she explained as she tried to subtly shift into his line of sight. Determined not to allow the girl to distract him, he knelt upon the ground in order to stare into the keyhole.  
  
"By all rights, you should have. Speak to me during my office hours," he bit off, his voice a little harsher than he had intended. But in all honesty, what did he care?  
  
"It will only take a moment, sir. Please!" the young woman insisted, a tenacious note in her tone as she knelt next to him.  
  
Stubborn, he thought as he turned his back to her. There even was the same glint of… something he really wasn't sure of in those brown eyes. And if there was one thing that was as true now as it was back 500 years before, Sesshoumaru did not like to be unsure.   
  
Really, his mind, as one-track as always, returned to his previous idea. The similarities are too incredible for this to be mere coincidence, he thought as he tried yet another key. This would make it the third incarnation of the same woman he had met then, he thought, his nose wrinkling distastefully at the idea.   
  
Had the gods not punished him enough?  
  
"My name is Hiragashi, sir," she started as she pushed her head towards his. "I would like to inquire about your archaeology of Japan mythology class…"  
  
"It's closed," he grunted, pleased that he could deny her. It had been over five hundred years and the woman was still as disagreeable as ever.   
  
"Sir, I wasn't… well, I was enrolled in that class but I… well, by the time I arrived, the class had already ended."  
  
"Well, Hiragashi-san, buy yourself a watch and find another professor who is more willing to overlook your inadequacies for I simply am not," he said, barely able to restrain a victorious grin as the door finally swung open.  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"That is all, Hiragashi-san. Now leave."  
  
The girl looked startled, her eyes filling with a panic as she rose to her feet.  
  
Graceful, Sesshoumaru thought, only to banish the thought nearly instantly.  
  
"Sir, I need this class to graduate!" Hiragashi said, her voice choked with what he expected would soon become a fountain of tears.  
  
Boo bloody hoo.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you missed the first class. Good day, Hiragashi-san," he growled, pleased at the way his voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"But sir! I won't be a problem, I promise. I am a good student, you can ask nearly anyone," she gushed, her hands clutching to an old backpack as if it would save her from her predicament. A part of him was somewhat impressed that the girl hadn't yet broken down into tears. "I love Japanese mythology and I can't imagine how great it would be to take a class in it."  
  
"You will just have to imagine, Hiragashi-san, because you will not be entering my class."  
  
"Sir, please! I'll …" the girl stopped, her face a bright red from the exertion. "Please. I know a lot about mythology, sir. I would be an asset, truly."  
  
Just what he needed, he thought as he leaned against the small desk in his office: another all-knowing human like the one from earlier today.  
  
"If you know so much then you obviously do not need to take this class. Why don't you just challenge it to receive credit at the end of the semester?" he mocked, his sarcasm ringing in his own ears.   
  
Hiragashi looked stricken as she stared at him, her wide eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
Spoiled little beast he thought as he slammed the door in the girl's face, enjoying the sound even though it did hurt his own ears a little. No one has probably ever told that thing no before.  
  
Perhaps he could no longer kill, Sesshoumaru thought as he folded his arms across his chest, watching the shadow of the girl as she fled past his window, but he can still do some damn good damage.  
  
Life is good, he decided as he reached for the doorknob. It was a minor victory, certainly, but he hadn't had very many victories for a while so it was probably best if he enjoyed them when he could. After three of the miko's lifetimes, he finally was able to return just a hint of the annoyance she had bestowed upon him. Life can be so good.  
  
He frowned as he pulled at the old door, only to look down at his empty hands.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered as he tried to figure out a way to grab the small ring of keys that were locked outside of the door that now locked him _in_.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Response to Reviews:   
  
**Char:** Thank you (angel that you are) for being the first to review! I'm glad you like it. Your wish is my command! (That's what you get for being the first, you know.) I've spent the last couple hours worrying to death how such a fic will be received. Oh, the anticipation!  
**Abacus:** Thanks for the flattery. *GRIN* If it helps, I agree 100% with you. Stories, if at all possible, should have happy endings. Life can be so sad sometimes that it can be nice to turn to something as trivial as a story where you know that, in the end, everything will be okay. Hope this chapter made up for the last one!  
**Vernal Equinox:** You've always been so cool, Vern. J Make me feel all welcomed and stuff. Yeah, I've been out of the country for the last few months. Unfortunately, I had assumed that I was going to have internet access that I didn't actually get. Bummer, huh? Oh.. me want to add Sess? What gave you that idea? *grin*  
**Bishonen no Hime:** Thanks! Sess added and awaiting further instructions! I'm glad you liked the chapter. (And yeah, a little bit of Sess goes a LONG way with making girls giddy. *drool*)  
**Phoebemoon:** Will do! Yay! So glad you approve! I hope you like what happens next. Oh, I do feel terribly evil! Thank you SO much for taking the time to review. It means a lot!   
  
  
Note: Poor Sesshoumaru. He's not having a very good day. Next chapter- Sess learns the meaning of persistence.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Forget Me Not  
**Rating:** PG  
**Note:** Yay! You guys seem to be able to tolerate this silly little story! Oh, I could SO bounce around right now. Thanks to everyone who took the time to write a review: I know they are bothersome and stuff, but I have to admit reviews keep me jazzed and excited about writing. So that's cool!  
  
Hmm. Well, bad things do seem to happen when I brainstorm a new story in the middle of the night. It has come to my attention I've been misspelling Kagome's last name. (I'm also pretty much spelling Hojo's name wrong. Ignore that, eh? Thanks) Oooops. Heh. It's been too long since I actually even looked at the manga much less watched the anime!   
  
Anyway, I plotted this story today and while it isn't as long as my other stories (7 pages compared to Falling Stars' 16 page outline or Demonheart's 11), this one seems to have a little more fun of a feeling. I guess that may be due to the fact that FMN takes place in modern times… or maybe its because I have a surprise coming up soon I think you Sess/Kag'ers will love! Okay, I'm chatting too much again. Thanks for all the support, folks. It really makes all the difference in the world!  
  
-Celyia  
  
PS: Please dont get annoyed with one part of Sess's description. I have a good reason why it *looks* to be the way I described it! Bear with me! :-)  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**   
  
  
  
Death walked into the large office, wearing a blue polyester suit, his dark eyes reflecting a sort of stilling anxiety- the kind you would find in a patient waiting to undergo a root canal with no anesthesia.   
  
"Hiro!" the man called, his hand raised in a friendly wave, "Come on in! Come on in! I heard you've got news for me."  
  
Death shifted uneasily, a part of him dying to correct the rather genial looking man, but… well, no one corrects the Boss, not if they wanted to live, anyway. And Hiro, regardless of what he called himself now, wanted very much to continue living.   
  
"Yes, sir," Death said, pulling at his collar as he watched the Boss place the DVD on pause.  
  
"What a terrible form. Gosh, what bad form indeed," the Boss clucked, his arms folded across his chest as he nodded at the big screen. "That stance… look at the way his wrist is turned! I can't figure out, no, not for the life of me, how Agasi ever made it. Really. The tennis world has so many great figures… too bad they are all dead right now."  
  
Shrugging, the Boss flicked off the DVD.  
  
"Ah, well. So, Hiro, give me the good news," he ordered, sitting down upon the polished, black lacquer desk. With a pleasant smile, the Boss pushed back a bit of thick, wavy hair as he waited.  
  
Death bowed low, almost tempted to kneel before the man, as he started speaking.   
  
"We have discovered, sir, that the target is now teaching. Our source wasn't certain if it was at a high school or university level, but from what we know, it will be at a school that has an archaeology program," Death breathed, the sound shaky and uncertain. So far, so good, he thought as he wrung his very mortal hands nervously. The Boss didn't seem to be too upset, but then, Death admitted with a grimace, he rarely did.  
  
"We have narrowed the search down to nine schools, sir: each with an archaeological program and a new instructor participating in it. We expect to locate the target within the week," he finished, his voice stronger as the Boss seemed to be quite interested in the news.  
  
"Hmm. He's teaching now, is he?" the Boss laughed, tapping a well-manicured nail upon his tanned cheek. "I can't imagine it. That bastard? Teaching humans? I'm tempted to just leave him there to rot."  
  
Death chuckled politely as he watched the Boss carefully for more clues how to respond to the man's words.  
  
"Oh, well. Can't do that. Would be so messy if he ever found actually found it and undid the binding spell… but before you get him, Hiro, get a video of a couple of his classes? That should provide some amusement."  
  
Nodding humbly, Death slowly backed towards the door. "Yes, sir. It will be done, sir."  
  
"Good, good. Oh, and Hiro?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"If you get this job done before the week is over," the Boss smiled as he turned back on the DVD of Andre Agasi at Wimbledon, "I'll get you some new business cards made up … ones that have your new little moniker printed on them. What do you say to that?"  
  
Death smiled weakly as he tried to nod enthusiastically.   
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Good, good," the Boss waved at Death pleasantly. "Got to keep the employees happy, right Hiro? I mean, 'Death'." The Boss chortled as he winked at the younger man. "Okay, on your way now. Ta-ta!"  
  
Death nodded, bowing deeply as he left the office.  
  
"How'd'it go?" a rather plain looking woman lifted her head as Death walked back into the reception room.   
  
"I'm still alive," he breathed in relief.   
  
"Oh, yeah," the woman, whose name was something like Naoko or Miriko or some other innocuous –ko, giggled. "You were in luck. He's been watching Agasi's muck-ups at Wimbledon all morning, so he's in a pretty good mood. So… what did he promise you this time, sugar?"  
  
He shook his head in confusion as he leaned against the wooden desk.  
  
"Business cards printed with 'Death' on it instead of my birth name."  
  
Nao/Miri/?-ko's finely plucked eyebrows shot up high onto her waxen forehead. "Business cards? What does a, if you don't mind me saying it, an assassin need with business cards?"  
  
Death shrugged, his shoulders finally relaxing since he received word that morning that the Boss wanted to see him.   
  
"Hell if I know."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"You know," Hojou started as he dropped two eggs into the glass, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."   
  
"And I really (you have no clue how much, Hojou-kun!) wish you wouldn't do that," the young woman choked out as she watched the man drink the green concoction down in a single gulp.  
  
"Aw, Kagome-chan, it's pretty good and it is really good for you, too," he smiled as he held up his glass to her in a rather late toast. "Especially with your history of illness, you should really start your day off with some. Here, I'll make you a glass…"  
  
"Oh, please, Hojou-kun! It's okay… I've had my…um…raw egg quotient for the week," the girl insisted, immediately standing up and out of the chair she had been relaxing in.  
  
The young man shook his head sadly. "Seriously, Kagome-chan, you really need to take better care of yourself. If you won't have any of the vegetable juice…"  
  
Nice euphemism for it, the girl thought as she slowly backed out of the kitchen.   
  
"… then at least miss the class. I mean, you aren't even in it, Kagome-chan! You shouldn't be sitting out there, not in the rain."  
  
Kagome smiled as she grabbed her backpack, getting ready to make a run for it.   
  
"Hojou-kun, you know I need this class to graduate," the girl protested, helpless to watch as the man fetched a couple more eggs from the refrigerator and several green vegetables.  
  
"Take it next semester."  
  
"You know I'll end up voiding my award if I don't graduate this semester. Plus, I've already paid the money to register for challenging the class," Kagome winced as she watched the man toss the broccoli and cucumbers into the blender.  
  
"I'm not saying not to challenge it, Kagome-chan. You know that. I'm just saying that I don't think you will accomplish much by torturing yourself."  
  
"It's hardly torture. It's just a little a little rain…"  
  
"No. It isn't. What if your chronic pneumonia flares up? Or your malaria? And it's a known fact that rain would inflames arthritis!"  
  
Grandfather, the girl grumbled without hostility as she watched Hojou's innocent face as he continued babbling about various diseases, you couldn't have been a normal grandfather, huh? You had to read that dumb medical encyclopaedia.  
  
"I'll ask Maru-sensei if I can sit in the hallway, okay? I'm sure he'll let me," she shouted over the screams of the tortured vegetables being torn apart in the blender. "He doesn't hate me as much as he used to."  
  
Hojou chuckled as he turned the machine off. "No one could hate you, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, her thoughts roaming to the past. "Yeah, they could. And have." With a shake of her head, she waved at her roommate. "Sorry. Gotta run. See you later?"  
  
The young attorney just smiled as he poured the vegetable juice into an airtight container and placed it carefully into the immaculate refrigerator. "Okay, Kagome-chan. I'm putting it on the top shelf. I haven't added the eggs yet because you aren't supposed to put those in until you are ready to drink…"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Promise me that if you get wet at ALL you will drink the vegetable juice? Please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," the girl lied through clenched teeth. "Thanks, Hojou-kun."  
  
"Okay! Have a good day then!" he said as he looked at his rather expensive watch. "I should probably go in a minute myself. Be safe!"  
  
"You, too," Kagome wished as she rushed out the door, grateful that the man hadn't pushed the juice too hard this morning. She was so running out of excuses.  
  
He's a mother hen, Kagome thought, torn between fondness and annoyance. Umbrella at her side as she raced down to the bus stop, the girl couldn't help but reflect on her old friend.  
  
In the eight years she had known the young man, Hojou hadn't changed much at all. Most people she knew had been warped by the years, shaped by the cynicism and worry that seemed to predominate this time until nothing was left but sarcastic remarks echoing from a hollow shell.  
  
Not Hojou, though.  
  
Hojou still believed in the basic goodness of mankind. People were kind at heart, the world was a beautiful place, and while there was life, there was still hope. Living with him was like living with a male Pollyanna and while there were times she wanted to throttle him, she was still grateful he was in her life.  
  
After all, he had changed her life for the better.  
  
Smiling brightly at Hatamoto-san as she stepped onto the old bus, Kagome quietly took a seat near the back.  
  
There was a time she had needed to be loved so badly, she thought as she leaned against the striped vinyl seats. After… coming back, the girl had been haunted by dreams of her friends and the man she had loved. It had taken a couple months for her to actually understand she really wasn't going back and when that happened, it was a blow she was barely able to withstand.  
  
She actually had scars on her arms and legs from trying to jump back into the old well, even as a part of her understood that her role was over in this drama over the shikon no tama. It was now up to Inuyasha to decide what would become of the small jewel and it really bugged her that she would never know for certain what the decision was. A part of her hoped that he used it to become human for she hated the insanity bestowed upon him if the tetsusaiga ever was lost, but she did have the sneaking suspicion he had used it to resurrect the fallen miko, Kikyou.  
  
Her own soul's former incarnation.  
  
It would explain why she had been transported, with no warning, back (without even going through the well!) to her own time.  
  
"I hope he did," she whispered, oblivious to the stares she received for talking to herself by her fellow passengers. Kikyou was _her_ and if she couldn't be with Inuyasha with this incarnation, then Kagome was grateful as hell she was at least with him in another incarnation.  
  
It didn't make the pain any less, but what it did do was make it bearable. And it made it easier to continue with her own life.  
  
Hojou, her knight carrying salves and orthopedic shoes instead of a sword, came along when she needed someone most. He was there to listen and to smile, and to adore her. Although she would always worry what would happen if he ever discovered that all her illnesses had been a lie, Kagome soon discovered he needed to take care of her as much as she needed to be taken care of.   
  
Good thing he faints at the sight of blood, she thought as she imagined the young prosecuting attorney as a doctor instead. If he ever discovered…  
  
The innocent man with the heart of gold would be crushed. After all, he pictured himself as a modern day warrior fighting to protect the innocents of the world, she knew. And maybe, in his own way, he was.  
  
She just hoped that his law career wouldn't jade him like it seemed to do to others all too often.  
  
"Oh, damn," Kagome muttered as she felt the bus roll to a stop. Scurrying to gather her things, she leapt up and darted to the opening door. "Thanks! See you, Hatamoto-san!" she yelled, grateful the old man had stopped even though if she had been too distracted by her thoughts to notice her stop had come up.  
  
Sighing at the rain that seemed to be determined to break through her old umbrella, Kagome walked slowly across the campus, no more excited at the way she would spend the next hour than Hojou had been. At least, Kagome considered as she remembered the topic listed for the day on the copy of the syllabus Fui had given her, the lecture would make getting a little wet worth it.  
  
Silently, she walked beneath the little windows that leaked the yellow fluorescent lights from the safety of the building, each one looking exactly the same as the one before. With the confidence of someone who had been doing the same routine for six weeks, she placed her backpack upon the wide, beige sill and propped her umbrella up protectively over it.  
  
Regardless of what Hojou thinks, Kagome thought as she sat upon the sill, she could handle a little rain. Her books and papers (and undoubtedly the duct tape holding the backpack together) wouldn't. Notebook in hand and pen ready, Kagome waited silently in the rain as she stared through the window and into the forbidden warmth of the classroom.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Good morning," he snarled as he walked into the class, his briefcase slamming against the podium. Not even sparing a look for the students as the quickly hushed to a dead silence, he took his position behind the wooden structure.  
  
Teaching left a lot to be desired, but he had to admit he loved the pungent smell of fear so early in the morning. It was so much better than that disgusting stimulant they called coffee, anyway.  
  
"Six weeks. Three days a week. One hour a day. Do the math. Even you people should be able to get it right. Eighteen hours of the semester have been wasted since you cannot get a simple little concept into your vacuous little heads. If this incompetence continues, I will start handing out pop exams and your miserable grades will suffer even more for it," he growled, hiding his amusement at the look of alarm on his students' collective faces.  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way, I have another announcement," Sesshoumaru growled, practically feeling the hope of 'Maybe he's announcing his retirement?' floating through the room. Oh, he'd crush that idea in a moment. Yes, some days this job was… tolerable. He adjusted his sunglasses casually, careful not to touch the heavy stage make-up that covered the markings on his face.   
  
"I will be conducting a dig once the rain has stopped for a suitable amount of time," he said, reflexively looking out the window into the rain beyond.  
  
She's here, he thought in wonder as his eyes fell on Higurashi's small figure as she listened intently. Frowning as he realised he had moved slightly to see the woman's face, even though on student sat right in front of the girl's features. All he could really see, beyond the fact she was sitting there, soaked, was the way straggles of soft, black hair escaped from the impromptu bun she had fashioned on her head. Shaking his head violently, he turned back to his students.  
  
"I will allow the highest ranking pupil in this class to volunteer his holiday to participate…" he continued as his eyes turned back to the girl sitting out in the rain. Sesshoumaru never even entertained the idea that Higurashi would show up today, even though, now that he thought about it, she had yet to miss any more classes. "…yes, to volunteer his holiday to participate in this excavation."  
  
"Where's the excavation…"  
  
"Silence. Did I give you leave to speak?" he barked out instinctively, his voice missing the usual bite.   
  
Damn woman is distracting me, Sesshoumaru admitted silently. Perhaps he should…?  
  
Absolutely not. What did he care if some mere human insisted on ridiculing herself by sitting out in the rain? She was nothing to him. She was nothing to him when she was … was it Kikyou?, she was nothing to him when she was that little girl… Ka…Ka… some infantile "k" name, anyway. At least in this incarnation, the girl had enough sense to get a non-"K" name, although Higurashi really wasn't very feminine.  
  
"So keep that in mind," he finished, feeling actually quite inarticulate as his sensitive ears picked up on Higurashi's delicate sneeze.  
  
Let the kitten drown, he told himself as he pointed a finger one of the students in the first row. "You. What is listed as today's topic on the syllabus?"  
  
The young man looked startled as he shuffled through his folder.  
  
"I … I …"  
  
"You were told at the beginning of the semester to keep the syllabus with you at all times," Sesshoumaru said, his voice low and dangerous as he forced himself not to look at the girl sitting outside the window.   
  
"I have it some where, sir…"  
  
"Did I give you permission to speak?"  
  
The boy cowered back, his head nodding timidly as he continued sifting through the mess, pale hands shaking. "Indirectly, sir."  
  
Oh, damn. I did, Sesshoumaru realised. He looked back out the window, stifling the sigh that wanted to escape his throat. The girl is a pest, he decided, and like all pests, she was distracting. He had to regain control…  
  
He should just allow her to sit inside.  
  
Absolutely not, Sesshoumaru growled, only to realise the sound was audible.  
  
"Found it!" the boy said triumphantly as he lifted the syllabus into the air. "The lecture for today is supposed to be on the legend of … Inuyasha. Did I even say that right?"  
  
"Close enough," Sesshoumaru grunted as he walked to the door. Perhaps she hadn't known his half-brother in this life, he thought as he opened it, but the irony of having her in the room as he lectured about his brother's story appealed to him.   
  
Yes, he'd allow the girl to come in for today. Just for today because it amused him. The next time, though, regardless of how hard it rained, Higurashi would just have to remain outside.  
  
  
  


* * *

Maru-sensei had stopped speaking, Kagome noted as she looked up from her notebook and tried to peek in through the window.   
  
"Kago," the body blocking her view hissed, "Maru-sensei just left without a word. Sorry, I think he saw you."  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at her stuff.   
  
"It's okay, Fui-san. He heard me sneeze. There's nothing can do about that," Kagome cocked her head to the side as she placed her notebook into the backpack. "I'll just come back for next class. He should know that he can't get rid of me so easily."  
  
"So I've gathered," Maru-sensei's soft voice carried to her ears, the sound almost as soothing as the lightening rain.  
  
Startled, the girl jumped up off the sill and looked around.  
  
"No security?" Kagome asked hesitantly, her eyes searching for the now familiar looking figures in blue that had "escorted" her away from the window on three separate occasions.   
  
"Would it actually help?" the man shrugged, a shred of resignation in his voice. "For six weeks now…"  
  
"Eighteen hours," she chirped in, remembering the first announcement he made earlier. Maybe she could…  
  
Wait. Was that a smile?  
  
Trick of the light, Kagome decided as she took a step closer to the professor.   
  
"Seventeen, you imbecile," he corrected without heat, his face actually appearing to be more startled than angry. "You missed the first class. If you have eighteen apples and take one away…" Maru-sensei mocked, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"You gain a hundred yen?" she replied, only to slap her hands across her mouth as she remembered it probably wasn't a good idea to provoke the man.  
  
Even though a pair of expensive sunglasses shaded his eyes, Kagome could not miss the look of contempt the professor tossed her way.  
  
"You, Higurashi, are a nuisance. For six weeks now, you have distracted my class and my lectures with your infantile insistence on attending when you are clearly not wanted…"  
  
"Sir," Kagome interrupted, swinging her heavy pack upon her shoulders, "I'll leave for today. I give you my word. But you may want to go inside. There is no reason for both of us to get drenched."  
  
Smiling sadly, her heart falling as she realised that the one lecture she wanted to hear beyond reason was the one she wouldn't get to hear, Kagome shook out her umbrella and opened it.  
  
He almost looks confused, Kagome thought as she watched black brows knit together in an otherwise impassive face. Actually, she decided as she took his slight hesitance as an opportunity to study him, he is almost good-looking.  
  
You lie, girl. He's gorgeous, Kagome admittedly ruefully as she noted the tall, muscular figure that hid beneath the trench coat. His stomach did bulge a little, but few men's (and especially professors) didn't. Long, silver hair (he doesn't look very old. He can't be more than 30 and even that sounds too old. Maybe premature?) had been pulled back into what she could only call a loose queue.  
  
Great. I hate it when men have better hair than I do, Kagome thought as she brushed a hand through her own hair. Even now his hair is better than mine and his is completely wet!  
  
Oh, yeah. It's raining, she remembered, immediately standing up on her toes as she brought the grey umbrella up over both their heads. Without a word, he took the umbrella from her hand, and she didn't need to be able to see his eyes in order to know he was staring at her.  
  
He's got a pretty face, she suddenly realised as she studied his features. Actually, it's closer to angelic than just merely pretty. It's a shame he hides behind that terrible coat and sunglasses.   
  
"Come," Maru-sensei spoke abruptly, only to make Kagome wonder how such a softly spoken word could ever sound so annoyed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Still carrying her umbrella, Maru's long legs carried him quickly into the building. With a shrug, the girl followed him, her pack beating against her back with her jog.  
  
Silently, he tossed the dripping umbrella upon the desk closest to the door.  
  
"We no longer have enough time for a lecture on the original subject, so instead I will now give next week's lecture," Maru-sensei stated as he stood behind the podium, completely ignored the surprised young woman who stood within the shelter of the door.   
  
Shyly, she took a seat right next to her drying umbrella. Still, the professor said nothing, even as she pulled out her notebook and pen.  
  
I'm in? Kagome thought warily as she shot a questioning look towards Fui.  
  
Looking as startled as Kagome felt, Fui just shrugged and flashed the wet student a victory sign.  
  
Oh my god, Kagome beamed brightly as she looked up at the lecturing professor.  
  
I'm in!  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Next time: What exactly _was_ Sesshou thinking while he was out in the rain? Be sure to tune in next time as chaos erupts when Death starts stalking closer to home.   
  
  
  
Response to Reviews:   
  
**Cherie:** Mysterious? Yeehaw! I don't think I've had a story called that before. Hope this chapter answered a few questions... (if it didn't raise a few more. *grin*)  
**Naatz:** You got it! And thanks for reading. :-)  
**Bunny-Butler:** Great name, even though "bloody" and bunnies don't seem to go together. *grin* But thanks!  
**Kaora:** *HUUUUUUGGGGSS*! That just cracks me up! I sure hope this story isnt disappointing!  
**Phoebemoon:** *grin* I think you just managed to sum up the whole plot of the story in four lines. *GRIN* Shhh! Don't tell anyone else!  
**Calophi:** He's sooooo ... difficult, isn't he? Thanks! As for Kagome recognizing him... *GRIN*  
**Amisu** Bad, eh? I'm sure Sess would love to hear you say that. Thanks! :-)  
**Abacus:** Damn right :-) You realise that without you and the other original reviewers kind words, I would have never continued in the first place. So thanks cuz I'm having a lot of fun now!  
**Ladyrissa:** Thanks! I take that as a great compliment especially considering your own work. *grin*  
**Oxygen:** Yeeeeeehaw! Thanks for the welcome. :-) Your review completely stoked me since I know I've felt that way when reading some of the great fics around here, like Shunu's Full Circle and Tamysan's Five Days. *GRIN* And yeah, I kinda had to wonder at my timing myself because I started uni that morning, too. Ah, ce la vie. Hey, thanks for the cool review. It is so appreciated.  
**Bishonen no Hime:** Thanks!!! Hope you liked this part. :-)  
**Jessica:** *cowers in fear* I'll do better next time, Ma'am. Really! Don't hurt me! :-)  
**sakka chan:** Yay! You think it's original? Really? Yay! I kinda thought since I was doing the whole university/school thing, I'd bore the hell out of you guys. :-)  
**Totally-wicked:** Yeah, I love S/K fics too. I can't get enough of em (which is prolly why I have 6 of them going right now... at least I havent posted all of them, yet. That would undoubtedly drive you guys nuts). As for anonymous reviews, when you login, go to Settings. There will be an opion that says "Anonymous Reviews". Make sure that it is not checked otherwise you can't get anon reviews. Hope that helps!  
**Vernal Equinox:** You and me both, babe. *faint* Actually, I wish *anyone* I knew resembled Sess... make for some great eye candy. :-) And of course I'm sooo bad to Kagome- she has to earn the right to be with Fluffy! :-) *GRIN* Well, this chap only took me a day but it did cause me to sorta ignore FS today. Oh, well. That's what tomorrow is for, right? :-) Thanks! *pumps fists* Thanks, VERNIE!  
**Beth:** *grin* Ooooooo. I already have that moment planned. I so hope you like it.   
**Neko-Yokai:** You got it! :-) Thanks. You flatterer. :-)  
**Embyr:** Poor Sess! *GRIN* Just wait... he'll get his just desserts in the end! Thanks!  
**FishyKittie:** Woo! You think its original and good! Yay! Okay, now I'm happy! Thanks so much!  
**Phantom:** Yay! Thank you! Thank you! *takes a happy bow* Poor Sess! I couldn't *help* it, though. After being so mean to Kagome, he *needed* karma to bite him on his oh-so-fine butt.  
**Char:** Yeah! Without you, I would have just kept it a oneshot so thank *you*! Oh, and a girl is always cruel to the ones she loves. *grin*  
**Fangboy:** As you commanded! :-)  
**Fawkes:** Hope I wrote enough. Just wait til next chapter! :-) Thank you!  
**Voldersnort:** Oh, flatterer! :) Thanks! I'm so glad to see you still around! Yay! And bah! You won't have to make a decision on which one should be updated because both will me. I like Forget Me Not but Falling Stars is my *baby*! :-) Thanks so muuuuuch! :-)  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _Forget Me Not_  
**Rating:** PG   
**Note:** This chapter is slow and almost stupid (ignore it!), but I wanted to get another chapter out tonight and I needed to set things up for the eagerly awaited (yeah, right) Chapter 5. Muahaha. Sometimes I feel so evil!  
  
For those of you interested, _Falling Stars_ Chapter 16c should be following in a couple hours. Oh, and a plug! :-) If you like Escaflowne, you may want to consider checking out my latest fic (I've got the writing bug tonight) called "Shades of Twilight". I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to make it a Hitomi/Van pairing or going with my customary alternate coupling, but like usual, that depends on you guys.   
  
By the bye, thanks to Fueled by Oxygen, I'll be continuing Demonheart sometime this week. I read it over tonight and it didn't seem to be as terrible as I thought it was. Sure, it has a few problems that still make me wanna pull out my hair, but nothing so bad that can't be fixed.   
  
-Celyia   
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 4**   
  
  
  
The word "hate" didn't even begin to cover his feelings for the girl.   
  
Shinji sat there, writing furiously as he tried to keep up with the professor's words, watching Higurashi out of his eye. It annoyed him to watch her, to watch the way her long hair fell down her back, pausing only to caress her slender neck. He despised her perfect little face and the beautiful brown eyes that seemed to shine with enthusiasm as the professor spoke.   
  
But most of all, he detested the way she could sit there the entire time, taking only one page of notes for every five of his, and still receive higher marks on the exams.   
  
She had to be performing a little "extra credit" on the side, Shinji decided as the professor, that bastard Maru, leaned gracefully against the wooden podium. All the professors appeared to love Higurashi, almost as if she were the God of Archaeology given form or something.   
  
Well, all except for Maru.   
  
Shinji smiled nastily as he openly watched the girl.   
  
As much of a bastard Maru was (and Shinji sincerely hoped the guy would die from an embarrassing case of lethal hair loss), he still hadn't caved into Higurashi's dubious charm. In fact, Maru had kicked the girl out of the class the very first day and unless Higurashi could successful challenge it, she wouldn't receive her Bachelor's or graduate number one in her class. And from what he heard, the challenge exam was several times harder than anything that Maru could possibly come up with.   
  
A couple months more and he would reclaim his position at the top of the class and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.   
  
He chuckled, rubbing a stubby hand against his balding head as the girl turned to look at him. She could try as hard as she wanted, he thought as Higurashi turned and faced the professor again, but she still wasn't in this class. Seven weeks into the semester? There was no way to enter it now.   
  
Higurashi was screwed.   
  
Yet, the bitch didn't know it. Oh, it would be amusing to watch her scurry around for the rest of the term, like a cockroach who had yet to realize that its ugly head had been chopped off.   
  
Grinning as the girl turned away and instead focused back on the professor, Shinji examined his meticulously taken notes. At least there was one other person in the world that didn't think Higurashi walked on water, Shinji thought as he watched Maru completely ignore the girl's existence.   
  
Life can be so sweet.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Like other mythologies, the legend of the hanyou, Inuyasha, appears to be rooted in real events. The challenge, as an archaeologist, is to discover which elements contain truth and which are just the deluded imaginings of a weak, bored people."   
  
Weak, bored people? If there was one thing she had learned, Kagome thought as she watched the impassive face of the instructor, was that Maru-sensei didn't appear to really like people very much.   
  
So why the hell did he become an archaeologist? Given that all archaeology came down to was that it was the study of people through the physical traces they had left behind, Kagome had always assumed that those entering the field would most likely have a love for people. Well, if you ignore people like Shinji Fujimoto who seemed to pursue it merely for the glory (what glory?). Frowning as she watched the professor scratch out a diagram upon the blackboard, Kagome tilted her head slightly. Maru-sensei didn't like people. But then, he didn't seem to be in it for the glory, either.   
  
So what could have possibly drawn the man to the field?   
  
"Legends say that the hanyou searched for something called the shikon no tama," Maru-sensei bit out, for even though his handsome face was as impassive as ever, there seemed to be a slight edge to the man's voice. "This jewel, like other items in Japanese mythology, was rumoured to hold great power. Unlike these other items, though, it is mentioned in other texts, allowing us to deduce that the shikon no tama, in some form or another, actually existed."   
  
"This search for the shikon no tama and the understanding that it would give us, modern day society, of the people and times of the Sengoku Jidai, is complicated by the inept actions of the companion of Inuyasha, a young miko, who shattered the jewel into a thousand pieces by her stupidity."   
  
_Hey!_  
  
Kagome frowned as she barely restrained herself from glaring at the professor even as his attention appeared to rest on her for a brutal moment. Since returning, she had heard the Inuyasha legend several times but there had never been a mention of her before. Kikyou, yes. But never her. Figures the one time there is, it's negative.   
  
"To compound matters, this miko ... " if Kagome didn't know better, she would swear that the professor's eyes, though hidden by his ever-present sunglasses, were continually watching her, "... was reputedly of low character and reputation. Her constant flirtations had attracted the attention of the hanyou's rivals until more effort was spent trying to keep the woman out of trouble instead of reassembling the jewel."   
  
"Perhaps she was very beautiful and kind," a young man spoke up, only to turn bright red as he appeared to realize that he had drawn the infamous professor's attention.   
  
Amazingly enough, the professor allowed the interruption to slide.   
  
"Beautiful? Yes, perhaps," Maru-sensei admitted reluctantly.   
  
Kagome felt a smile come to her lips as she looked at the professor. I'll ignore that flirtation part and just take the beauty thing as an itty-bitty compliment, she decided.   
  
"More likely, though, was that the miko was the only female in the vicinity who still possessed at least half of her teeth."   
  
She was barely able to restrain herself from glaring at the man. That jerk!   
  
Kagome raised her hand, only to smile brightly (showing off her full set of white, strong teeth) at the entire class as the professor called on her.   
  
Oh, lordie. What am I going to say now? Kagome wondered as the professor stared impassively at her.   
  
"Maru-sensei, " she started, floundering as she searched for something to say. "Has there been anything found that could be associated with Inuyasha and the shikon no tama?"   
  
The professor just looked at her, his disregard for the young woman practically emanating off his body.   
  
Kagome felt herself sinking a bit lower in her seat.   
  
"I am currently researching a possible excavation site that could be linked."   
  
Kagome sat straight up, her face intent as she watched the young professor.   
  
"An excavation site? Linked to Inuyasha? What have they found? Who sponsored the dig? The university? Or was it privately funded? What evidence do they have to support the opinion that this site is actually related?" Kagome blurted out, forgetting for a moment her vow not to say much in class in case Maru-sensei decided to revoke his permission that allowed her to sit inside instead of out beneath the window.   
  
The professor frowned slightly at the woman, nodding almost imperceptibly as he took a step closer.   
  
"The site, IY-001, is my discovery. Therefore, I will be heading the excavation that is scheduled for next month," Maru-sensei responded, instinct informing the girl that the professor, as indifferent as he may appear, was still surprised by her outburst.   
  
"Oh, good! The university will be handling it, then," Kagome grinned, allowing herself to fall back into the black plastic chair. "I was worried for a moment that everything would be all ruined and stuff."   
  
If she hadn't known better, Kagome would have thought amusement tickled at the man's lips. But that was impossible- the professor had already proven that he had no sense of humour at all.   
  
"You do not trust corporations, Higurashi," Maru stated, his low voice humming with something she couldn't quite place.   
  
"It's not that I don't... well, no, I don't. Too many items of great significance end up in personal collections," the former miko shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "These things, items that could tell us so much about our past, have been treated by the dilettantes as nothing more than interesting cocktail conversations. It's, well, annoying."   
  
"You do understand that you probably just ruined any chance you had of gaining private employment by stating that publicly," the professor stared down at the young woman, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. "Don't think that any of these students would hesitate to mention this if you ever became their rival for employment."   
  
He's amused?   
  
Figures, Kagome decided. Figures he'd be delighted to see me ruin my chances.   
  
"I couldn't be happier about it," the girl insisted. "The last thing I want is to betray my beliefs."   
  
"Beliefs do not provide food and shelter."   
  
She smiled at him even as she knew she should stop speaking and yet, unable to help herself.   
  
"What good is food and shelter if you hate yourself for the way you've earned it?"   
  
"You don't believe in making concessions in order to insure survival?" the professor asked, his face full of an arrogant disdain as he looked down his nose at her.   
  
"But, sir, where do the concessions stop? And when does losing yourself begin?"   
  
Maru chuckled slightly, the sound rusty and almost harsh as Kagome watched him slowly back away.   
  
Oh, my god. I forgot I was in class! The girl winced as she slid down in her chair, her cheeks burning as she made a series of violent wishes to disappear. Cautiously, she looked around.   
  
Yup. They are all staring at me. Kagome smiled weakly as the professor seemed to shake himself out of the temporary distraction. She didn't need to see his eyes to feel the absolute glare he threw her way as he began speaking again.   
  
"Idealistic beliefs aside," Maru nearly grumbled, his low voice vibrating. "IY-001 will be the site that the highest ranking student, _enrolled in this class_, will be allowed to participate in."   
  
She could almost feel Shinji's smirk as it burned into the back of her head. Damn the teacher, she thought as she turned to her notes. He didn't have to go reminding her of her position, did he?   
  
Of course he did, Kagome decided with a bit of foreign bitterness. It's a power thing.   
  
"And, once again, we've run out of suitable time," Maru-sensei spoke, closing the book that rested on the podium. "Wednesday we'll continue this lecture on the hanyou, Inuyasha. Now, leave."   
  
Kagome sat there, feeling rather hopeless as she thrust her notebook into her trusty old backpack. She made such a fool of herself today. It was enough to make her wish to leave the class and never come back.   
  
After all, she didn't need to be here. She was challenging the class after all.   
  
"Higurashi! Now."   
  
Slowly, she threw the pack on, barely able to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at Mr. Articulacy as she went to face her doom.   
  
So what if the ass told her she couldn't return to class? Kagome didn't need it.   
  
She didn't.   
  
"Yes, sir?" Perhaps she should have tried to sound more submissive, but at this point, Kagome no longer cared.   
  
The professor stared at her, a slight frown curving his attractive lips as he watched her face.   
  
"You have yet to bring me an audit permission. You cannot continue to audit this class until the insurance difficulties have been taken care of," Maru-sensei bit out, sounding every bit as annoyed as she felt.   
  
Audit permission? He was going to allow her to continue to audit the class?   
  
"If I do not receive that form by tomorrow, you will not be allowed in the class on Wednesday. Understood?"   
  
Kagome nodded dumbly, uncertain. Unable to move.   
  
"Very well. Good day, Higurashi," the professor growled, his voice as arrogant as ever.   
  
Silently, she stood in the now-empty classroom, her heart beating a little bit faster as she tried to grasp what just happened.   
  
Kagome didn't doubt the professor hated her. It was obvious in the way he scowled each time he looked in her direction. But the thing was, if he hated her so much, why would he allow her to audit the class?   
  
She secured the straps of her pack as she left the room, walking slowly towards the administration building. Maru-sensei just didn't make any sense, Kagome decided as she found herself searching the bustling crowd of students for his elegant figure.   
  
The man was confusing as hell.   
  
So who could blame her for not being able to get him out of her head?   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Note:** Ah! Another chapter down! Yay! Bear with me, though. I know that couldn't have been the easiest chapter to read, but I hope to make up for being so slack with Chapter 5. FMN is a lot faster paced than most of my stories so try to be patient with me while I try to get things down. Thanks!   
  
Oh! A note regarding the archaeology junk! I attempted to keep things accurate, but artistic license appears to be corrupting my intentions a bit. Ooops!  
  
  
  
**Regarding the customary response to reviews:**  
My poor, beautiful computer no longer has access to the internet so right now, I'm using my mum's hunk of junk. So far, each time I try to access any webpages, it disconnects me. (I'm just hoping that if I'm persistent enough, I'll be able to upload my stories. Maybe.) So I think I'll respond to reviews in the next chapter. Hopefully, by then, I'll have my access back! *crosses her fingers* Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** _Forget Me Not_  
**Author:** Celyia (cel@celyia.com)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Everything is Rumiko Takahashi's, including all that spare money I've been forking out lately for IY stuff. So no use in suing me... that is, unless you REALLY want my Sesshoumaru wall clock back. :-)  
**Note:** I kind of had to laugh at some of the reactions to Chapter 4. That's the great thing about reviews: while I know where I'm going, sometimes I forget to let my readers know, too (which sort of defeats the purpose of writing). Oi. And I love it when you guys call me on it. How cool is it that you are actually reading this so thoroughly that you catch me when I screw up.   
  
I can't think of a higher compliment. :) Ch 4 is missing a couple scenes. I was going to add them into this chapter, but I decided against it. The flow will be just a little off but I'll fix that when I revise.   
  
Oh! One thing on Sesshoumaru's characterization, though: I've taken the liberty of making him a tad more loquacious than we are used to. It's been 500 years since we've seen the guy and over the years, he's developed the ability to talk when the need arises. After all, talking/dealing with people is a very important survival skill and c'mon, Sesshoumaru is nothing if not a survivor.   
  
So, in short, thanks for keeping an eye out and thank you for reading!   
  
-Cel.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter 5**   
  
  
  
His pillow was flat.   
  
Quietly, she stood over him, her hands gently lifting his head as she pulled the pillow free. Violently, she shook the pillow. With a critical eye, she examined it carefully, only to push and prod the object until it started looking less like a pancake and more like something to rest a sleeping head upon.   
  
Satisfied for the moment but determined to request a new pillow at the earliest opportunity (though, she reminded herself, she needed to be polite about it since the nursing staff allowed her to sit with him even before visiting hours were supposed to begin), Kagome propped her comatose brother's head back up into a somewhat comfortable position.   
  
"So yeah," she continued speaking as though she had never stopped, "I'll be at Mama's this weekend so I won't be visiting you on Sunday. Sorry, Souta-chan. But you know how it is. It's been too long since I last visited them, you know? Things are so busy here. I mean, I barely have time to do anything between work and school. I don't remember the Sengoku Jidai thing ever being this hectic..."  
  
Realizing what she said, Kagome giggled as she played idly with Souta's recently shorn hair. "Okay, that's a total lie. But still... Ah. I miss those days, sometimes."   
  
"OH! Did I tell you? Check this out," she felt her feet tapping in excitement as she leaned forward. "One of my professors found a site that he says is linked to Inuyasha! Isn't that so cool? I mean, I had always hoped and everything, but I never ever actually thought it would happen." Her brilliant smile fell as she studied her brother's peaceful features.   
  
"Actually, you're right. He isn't my professor and he's not going to let me on the excavation team. He just lets me audit his class. Hmm. That reminds me- I got to leave here in a couple minutes so I can drop off the audit permission. But anyway, you have to admit the dig thing is pretty cool. I mean, we are talking about Inuyasha here."   
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she rested her head against the wall. "The funny thing is, I can't imagine Inuyasha being dead, you know? And yet, it's been five hundred years ... god, I so hope no one is eavesdropping ... there's no way he could still be alive. I can't imagine all of them gone. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kaede? All like that. Feh. Happy thoughts, Kagome. Happy thoughts."   
  
With a soft, sad smile, Kagome kissed her brother on his pale forehead.   
  
"I guess in a way it's stupid, isn't it, Souta-chan? But it's like this excavation is an opportunity, you know? Finally, it feels like I can really say goodbye."   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Humans are inherently lazy beasts, Sesshoumaru decided as he sat in his office and poured over the ancient map. Blurred archaic symbols, scrawled over the priceless document like graffiti, covered some of the most important parts of the map. Had the cartographer taken more care, Sesshoumaru would not be having the difficulties he had now.   
  
"Lazy bastard," the professor grumbled, allowing his head to fall onto his hands as he continued staring at the symbols. The answer, the _solution_ was right under his nose ... literally ... but he couldn't see it. He was left to flounder, to suffer because of one reason and one reason alone: the cartographer, in his human ignorance, had inked in the vital information using a color that the youkai's canine eyes could barely see, much less read. If that hadn't been enough damage, someone else (perhaps even the moronic cartographer) had written a useless title (Devil's Leap?) over the top, successful taking Sesshoumaru's job from just merely "impossible" all the way to "no chance in hell".   
  
The frustration of the entire matter was considerable, to say the least.   
  
With a grunt, he meticulously rolled the centuries old map up and placed it behind the desk, knowing that while it was not the best hiding place, it would do for the next few hours.   
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as he looked at his watch, angry at his own incompetence that had allowed him to waste another entire night without discovering the answer. Seven in the morning. At least, Sesshoumaru rubbed at the bridge of his nose, the faculty showers would be empty. He, though, would have to be quick. Within two hours, the halls would be filled and he would be force to humiliate himself by condescending to teach mere _humans_.   
  
Ludicrous.   
  
The sooner he could decipher that last symbol on the map, the sooner he could break the binding. And once the binding was gone, Sesshoumaru would finally be free.   
  
Freedom. No word he had ever known sounded so beautiful.   
  
"Maru-sensei?"   
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes reflexively, willing his control to return as Higurashi's soft voice echoed into his office.   
  
"Do you not have the courtesy to knock?"   
  
"I'm sorry," the girl bowed slightly as she stepped into the room. "But the light was on and the door was open and ..."   
  
"Very well," Sesshoumaru grunted, waving a hand in dismissal as he turned to face the girl, only to fall against the chair's leather backing as he met her eyes.   
  
Sadness.   
  
He sat there, in wonder, as he explored her face, his eyes tracing over the lovely features so filled with almost a tangible sorrow. Like a soft, gentle melody played on a piano, her sorrow beckoned his until he no longer harbored a desire but a need to sing along.   
  
But it wasn't the girl's sorrow that had stolen his breath or caused his heart to speed up.   
  
It was the very _life_ that emanated from the girl. Whatever had upset her; whatever had caused those eyes to fill with sorrow had not destroyed her spirit. It hadn't mutated her into a walking shell.   
  
No. It had taken a pretty little girl and transformed her into something beyond beautiful.   
  
It's true, Sesshoumaru thought as he felt his lips twist into a smirk. Lack of sleep really does induce hallucinations.   
  
"I know these aren't your office hours, Maru-sensei, and I was just going to leave this in your mailbox, but I was walking by ... I''ve already said that, huh," the girl fumbled, her slender fingers twisting her long, black hair nervously.   
  
"The audit permission form, I presume?"   
  
The girl smiled widely, her eyes filled with a brightness he had only seen on the touched-up faces of the women in the magazines. With an elegant turn of her wrist, she handed him the form.   
  
"All you need to do is sign it. And then, I'll just go drop it off and the woman at administration said everything would be taken care of," Higurashi explained, her hands actively gesturing as she waited for him to look over the form.   
  
Trouble.   
  
Higurashi would bring him nothing but trouble.   
  
He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he pretended to read, his mind working furiously as he searched for a reason to refuse. Since the day he met her, this young woman had done nothing but distract him. She challenged him. She had the audacity to argue with him.   
  
What in the hell had he been thinking when he gave her permission to audit? It was like taping a huge placard on his back that said: ANNOY ME PLEASE.   
  
Dammit.   
  
Frowning, he leaned over the desk, shaking his ballpoint pen as he went to sign.   
  
"Out of ink," Sesshoumaru stated, not bothering to fake regret as he tossed the cheap plastic into the bin.   
  
"Oh, wait. I've got one," the girl gushed, dropping her bag to the floor. Sesshoumaru only winced as Higurashi knocked the door closed with a careless leg.   
  
"You are determined to disrupt my life," the youkai muttered as he sat in the chair. "You do realize that I had that door propped open for a reason..."   
  
Higurashi ignored him, her head practically in the old backpack as she rummaged through the contents.   
  
"It's in here somewhere. Really. Give me a second..."   
  
"The door locks automatically, hence it being propped open..."   
  
"Hmm. Well, it's not in the front pocket. I could have sworn I put it in there."   
  
"...so your incompetence just locked us in."   
  
"Not in the inside ... oh? Locked in? Well, one problem at a time ... Dammit. It's not in the inside pocket, either."   
  
"You cannot possibly be this stupid."   
  
"I'm not," the girl looked up at him, her brown eyes smiling. "I'm just delightfully determined, like my Mama says."   
  
It was ... difficult, but he managed to merely cross his arms and stare indifferently at her.   
  
"Ah! There it is! Oh, hell. How did it get there? It's stuck between the lining," the young woman sighed as she slowly started pulling all her books out of the worn bag.   
  
"No," Sesshoumaru bit out sternly as he watched his already less-than-immaculate office become even less so. "Put those back in..."   
  
The youkai frowned as all the lights in the building suddenly died. Slender black eyebrows knitted together as he glanced through the dark room.   
  
"Hey," Higurashi muttered, her small hand automatically flipping the light switch off and then back on.   
  
How _dare_ the girl touch anything in his office!   
  
With a grunt of defiance, he reached over her head and flicked the switch off.   
  
"Electricity's out?"   
  
"Astute observation," Sesshoumaru mocked nastily as he picked up the phone.   
  
The line was dead too?   
  
"Aren't you going to call the janitor?" the girl asked, her voice strangely faint to his now straining ears.   
  
"Silence," Sesshoumaru commanded as he raised his nose high into the air, his eyes closing as he tried to focus only on the plethora of smells dancing in the darkened building. Like a chaotic rainbow of colors, the scents swirled before him, pushing and pulling at his highly attuned senses until he could feel himself starting to grow nauseous from the very odors he had trained his body to block out.   
  
He forced himself to ignore the musty scent of his office and the disagreeable chemical odor that covered the girl's natural, pleasing aroma, instead, he tried to focus on the empty hall beyond the office door. His eyes shot open suddenly as he discovered the scent he hoped he would never smell again.   
  
"Down."   
  
Higurashi looked up at him, her electric brown eyes full of confusion.   
  
"What are you ... HEY!" Higurashi screamed as he leapt on her, the flesh of his palm pressing down on her mouth hard.   
  
"Silence."   
  
He pushed her, his free hand cupping the back of the girl's head protectively as her body impacted the floor. Lying on top of her form, he watched as her expressive brown eyes widened in terror at his sudden assault.   
  
"Silence," Sesshoumaru growled, only to wince in pain as the wench's strong and definitely sharp teeth bit into his hand. But the wench hadn't finished, he discovered. Her knee shot up, aiming directly for his groin. With a grunt, he pinned down the wildly kicking legs, trying to ignore the burning in his hand.   
  
The human bit him! How _filthy_. "Silence!" the youkai snarled into her ear, his hands shaking from the anger he felt at the girl's insolence at such a time. Still the girl ignored him as her small fists began to beat at the small of his back.   
  
Perhaps it was time to make a concession, Sesshoumaru decided as he tried to flex his damaged hand without giving the girl the freedom to scream.   
  
"Be silent. I will not hurt you," he grunted.   
  
The girl merely glared at him as her teeth continued to grind into his flesh.   
  
"Higurashi, please," he muttered, only to wince when the girl pulled sharply on his hair. "I will not hurt you ... I ... there is danger. Be silent."   
  
He watched the brown eyes narrow suspiciously, but after a moment, the girl gave him a short, curt nod.   
  
He could have smiled in relief as he felt the girl withdraw her teeth from his hand. Soundlessly, he removed his palm and stretched his fingers.   
  
"Hentai," Higurashi growled, her eyes staring up into his. She cocked her head, annoyance twisting her lips as he knew she waited for an explanation.   
  
He turned his attention to the frosted window several feet above his head. Nothing. Swinging his gaze back to the girl, he watched as a myriad of emotions flickered over her pretty face.   
  
"What the hell is goi...?"   
  
Sesshoumaru broke in, his finger pressing against her soft lips.   
  
"For now, remain silent. Please."   
  
The word seemed to work like a magic charm, he noticed. The anger in those brown eyes died until all there was left was curiousity and no small amount of fear.   
  
The smell was strong now, almost too potent to bear. He closed his eyes as he focused his senses on the soft footfalls that echoed throughout the hall, forcing himself to ignore the bitter scent that evoked so many evil memories.   
  
One.   
  
Two.   
  
Three.   
  
Sesshoumaru counted silently as he tried to still the fear that caused his hands to tremble with untapped adrenalin. He was a youkai lord, after all, he told himself firmly, and the eldest son of the greatest youkai to ever walk the earth.   
  
He _would_ conquer this.   
  
Abruptly, before he even realized what he was doing, Sesshoumaru tucked his face into the crook of Higurashi's white neck, inhaling her fresh scent deeply into his lungs even as the girl seemed to stiffen in surprise.   
  
It was a lot more successful of a tactic than counting, he admitted uncomfortably as he lost himself in her smell. In fact, if he concentrated hard enough, he could even separate the musky chemical she used as a perfume from the gentle aroma of her body.   
  
Foolish human, Sesshoumaru smirked, feeling the girl's heart beat faster beneath his chest. Didn't she realize she smelled much more pleasant than any chemical processed and sold?   
  
He must be hallucinating still, he thought dryly. That could be the only reason he could find anything remotely positive about the most recent incarnation of his youngest brother's wench.   
  
Closing his eyes as the footfalls continued in their unforgivable tease, each step bringing closer the paralyzing stench.   
  
"Hey, Death," a strong, masculine voice called out.   
  
No static.   
  
They were using cellular phones now instead of radios? The bastard is slipping.   
  
"Yeah. Tsuri reporting in. At the Target's office," the man continued as he approached the door. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he heard the doorknob turn slowly.   
  
"Locked. He's not in there," Tsuri grumbled.   
  
If he listened carefully, Sesshoumaru could just hear the distant hum of a voice on the other end of the phone.   
  
"Lemme check."   
  
Suddenly, the butt of a machine gun rammed into the frosted window, causing a million shards of sharp glass to rain down upon the two bodies.   
  
Only partially aware of the slender arms that wrapped around his head protectively, Sesshoumaru waited silently as the man peeked into the room.   
  
"No, it's not on the desk ... What's that? ... No, the .. the window was already broken. He won't know I was here," Tsuri lied through his teeth, his body giving off an unpleasant stench of fear.   
  
"Okay. I'll meet up with you in five. I'll just go double check the showers and see if he's there."   
  
With a loud snort, Tsuri disconnected the call as he gave one last peek into the room.   
  
"So where the hell are you hiding it, old man?" the thug complained half-heartedly. Sighing almost melodramatically, Tsuri turned away.   
  
His head bowed in relief, Sesshoumaru listened as the steps faded slowly away.   
  
"Are you okay?" Higurashi whispered, her innocent eyes filled with some strange emotion Sesshoumaru had never seen before.   
  
Silently, he nodded, unwilling to trust his voice even as he felt compelled to examine her pretty face.   
  
Beautiful.   
  
Perhaps it was the adrenalin that pulsed through his veins still, or maybe it was the way her brown eyes looked up at him, full of a trust he knew he had done nothing to earn.   
  
But at that moment, he became fully conscious of the woman who lay so silently beneath him. From the softness of her gentle curves to the slender arms wrapped protectively around his head, even to the pink lips that were parted slightly as she stared up at him, Sesshoumaru felt the sudden quickening of his own heart.   
  
He lay there, watching Higurashi's brown eyes blink innocently as his hand glided through the soft hair, seemingly of its own will. The strange thing, though, was the fact that he couldn't find it within himself to want to still the rebellious thing.   
  
Sesshoumaru had seen it a million times in his lifetime at the least, but when it came to him, he had never tried it.   
  
He never had reason to.   
  
Aggressively, he pressed his mouth against hers, his eyes closing instinctively as the girl's head jolted back against the floor. Relentlessly, he tasted the textures of her lips, reveling in the softness and yet, feeling strangely disappointed at the girl's lack of reaction.   
  
Somehow, it had transformed what could have possibly been something enjoyable into an act that was ... empty.   
  
I've been too long around humans, Sesshoumaru sighed as he pulled away, unconsciously avoiding the girl's shocked eyes. He actually had kissed a human. How could he allow himself to insult his pride like that?   
  
With the firm intention of never apologizing to the girl for his lack of control, Sesshoumaru turned to shoot her an impatient glare, only to be struck by the look of shock on Higurashi's face as her index finger touched her lips gingerly.   
  
The girl shook her head suddenly, her eyes flashing a certain steeliness as she raised her head to look at him. It was almost as if the girl had come to a decision, Sesshoumaru thought.   
  
Wonderful. Just what I need: for her to turn me into the Board for kissing her. As if I do not have enough problems alrea...   
  
The anxiety was moot; the next thing he knew, Higurashi's small hands were cupping his face, pulling him down to meet her lips. Honestly surprised by her impulsiveness, he lay there on top of her, feeling the way her lips searched his.   
  
And he _liked_ it.   
  
Losing himself in his passion, Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, unable to deny he enjoyed the way her mouth melded with his or how her small body squirmed beneath him. It was intoxicating, so much so that even when a small part of him acknowledged when the lights came back on in the hallway, it didn't seem to be important.   
  
Nothing did in comparison to the kiss.   
  
Higurashi broke away, panting as she looked up, her eyes following the bright streams of light that filtered in through the shattered window.   
  
"Lights are on," she whispered breathlessly as she turned to look at him. "I think we are probably safe for the time being."   
  
That little fact didn't seem to be even half as interesting as continuing, Sesshoumaru admitted as he lowered his head to kiss the girl again. Suddenly, her body stiffened, a strangled cry coming from her soft lips.   
  
Frowning, he propped himself up on his elbows as he looked down at her, but the girl was oblivious. Her eyes flicked from his face to her small hands.   
  
Make-up. Higurashi had rubbed off the make-up that covered his markings.   
  
That complicates things a bit, Sesshoumaru shrugged mentally. He could just tell her that they were scars, though. That was somewhat feasible and the girl had no reason to... His thoughts halted suddenly as the Higurashi reached up and rubbed off the thick make-up that covered the center of his forehead.   
  
How had she known it was there?   
  
The youkai frowned as the girl pulled her shaking hands away, her large eyes wide with some emotion. After a moment, the young woman took a deep breath as she stared him directly into the golden eyes he had completely forgotten he had left uncovered.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?"   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Note:** Muahahaa! I feel completely evil for ending this chapter like this. (Man, is it good to be evil or what!)   
  
Yeah. The pace is definitely a lot faster than in my other stories, but I couldn't help it! FMN is also threatening to be a great deal shorter than the rest, as well. (Though it also has the possibility for a non-K/S sequel. That, like always, depends on if you guys are interested. You'll find out more about that option later.)   
  
As for the rampant OOC-ness, try to ignore that the best you can. Thanks!   
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Response to Reviews:**  
(starting from Chapter 3)  
  
**Abacus**: I bow to your wisdom :-) I'm glad I listened to you because I'm starting to like this story myself :-) ... As for the Death stuff, sorry if it wasn't clear! More will come up about that later!  
**Sakka chan**: Thanks! Hope you still like where this is headed!  
**Meduza**: eeeek. I've gotten into a few of those kind of fights myself. *GRIN* Glad to see you won, though. As for Sess, at least he's teaching archaeology and not straight-up history! :-)  
**Cassandra Sisenta**: Thanks! And I guess the only reason I can picture Sess as a university professor is due to the bad attitude. And if I told you why people were after him, well... you'll just have to wait and see!  
**Priya-chan**: *cough* I felt like such a doofus for having _Sesshoumaru_ (of all people!) lock himself in, but if you think it was amusing, then I'm glad I did it :-)  
**Bunny-Butler**: I liked that part myself... Oh, it looks like you and me are alone in the world!  
**Calophi**: *GRIN* eeek. Now I'm going to have to make you wait til Chapter 6 to find out Sess's reaction.  
**Bishonen no Hime**: Hey, this is Sess we are talking about. :-) If he wants the stage make-up to stay on in the rain, it will... (even if Kagome can so easily kiss the damn stuff off. But shhhh! Pretend you didn't notice that!)  
**Iapetus**: Thank you so much! :-) I really hope you continue to enjoy this story.  
  
  
Eeep. I'm going to have to break this off. Notepad is about to die. :( I'll continue with catching up with reviews in next chapter. By then, maybe I'll have my computer back. 


	6. NOTE Don't bother reading :

OI!   
  
  
I'm having technical difficulties. I'm not sure if they are originating from FF.net or from my mum's computer. Bleh. Anyway, I'm sorry for spamming those of you who have me on Author Alert!   
  
-Cel   



	7. Chapter 6

**Dedication:** This one goes out to Alyson Metallium for being such a doll.  
**Note:** Woo! You guys liked last chapter! Yay! That makes my day!  
  
Anyway, a few of you noted concern about the potential sequel being IY/K… to that all I can say is don't worry! Remember! I'm a rabid S/K chick. The non-S/K sequel I'm considering has to do with two other characters. *grin* Have faith, Grasshoppers! Sesshou is safe!   
  
-Cel.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter 6**   
  
  
It couldn't be, Kagome inhaled deeply as her eyes scoured over the professor's narrow, nearly flawless face. The dark blue crescent moon emblazoned on his forehead teased her, the marking so clear and evident that it killed every single doubt in her mind. There was no hiding from the truth.   
  
Sesshoumaru, the violent and enigmatic youkai lord of the West, was currently lying on top of her. Beautiful golden eyes, so remarkably like the hanyou's she once knew, stared back at her, the brilliancy of the orbs masked by passion and confusion.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, watching as the creature flinched almost imperceptibly at the softly spoken name.   
  
It's him.   
  
Oh, my god. It's really him.   
  
In a panic, Kagome instinctively shoved the youkai off of her body, only to scramble up to her feet (in record time), as Sesshoumaru lay sprawled upon the office floor.   
  
Feeling helpless as the old brass doorknob refused to turn, Kagome glanced back at the youkai staring up at her. All her logic fled as she watched Sesshoumaru gracefully rise to his feet, his mouth now twisted into afrown as she started to beat against the wooden panels of the door.   
  
It wouldn't work. She was trapped…   
  
With a cry, Kagome slammed her fist into the broken remains of the window, only to bite her lower lip as shards of glass cut into her uncovered arm. Shaking off the pain determinedly, she launched her body towards the small window in a wild attempt to escape.   
  
Her head flew backwards as the youkai caught her about her waist, his strong hands pulling her back from the dubious safety that waited in the dimly lit hall.   
  
"Are you quite through yet?" he asked quietly, his soft voice filled with the regal quality she berated herself for not recognizing before. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his breath tickle her ear, her mind working frantically for a plan. She would be damned before she went down easily, the young woman promised herself. She _would_ find a way to escape.   
  
Almost as if he could read her mind, Sesshoumaru's fingers tightened around her waist as he pulled her snuggly against his body.   
  
"Before you scream, consider whose presence your wailing will beckon," the youkai drawled, his tone filled with a complete disregard for her intelligence.   
  
"I think I'll take my chances with the machine guns," Kagome snapped, trying to twist her head to look back at the youkai behind her but his hold was too firm to break. "After all, they were chasing you. Not me."   
  
Although the youkai remained silent, Kagome could almost sense a certain tenseness in the strong hands that she could have sworn wasn't there just a moment before.   
  
Opportunity.   
  
Suddenly, she stamped on his foot, only to be rewarded with her freedom as the youkai's arms lost their hold.   
  
Pushing her back against the wooden door, Kagome glared at the youkai as she pressed a free hand against her bleeding arm. Sesshoumaru still made no move to attack her, although, she had to admit, he did appear to be rather annoyed.   
  
No wonder, she winced as the same part of her that felt guilty harming even a spider kicked in, she had stepped on his foot kind of hard. Still, what did he expect? Perhaps it had been five hundred years, but she didn't doubt for an instant that Sesshoumaru was still as dangerous as he had ever been.   
  
Five hundred years, Kagome thought idly as she watched the youkai's lips abandon the frown to usurp an impassive look. He doesn't appear to have aged much at all…   
  
Wait.   
  
Thin black eyebrows knitted together as Kagome took a step closer to the youkai, her intense eyes studying the silent face.   
  
Five hundred years and not only was the youkai alive, he had barely aged? No. That was impossible, wasn't it?   
  
"What are you doing here?" She had spoken before she realized it, her voice hoarse and almost needy as it echoed through the small room.   
  
Still, the eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her, his look unnerving.   
  
"The well. You came through the well, didn't you?" Kagome demanded, her heart beating faster as she stepped right up to the youkai, her fears forgotten for the moment.   
  
The well. She hadn't tried to go through in several years, the young woman admitted, looking up at Sesshoumaru. Perhaps whatever had been blocking it before had been lifted, she thought as she glanced up at the youkai.   
  
Damn, he was _tall_.   
  
"You ask foolish questions," the youkai spoke abruptly, his voice flat and cold, those mesmerizing eyes ridiculing her silently.   
  
If Sesshoumaru came through the well, then…   
  
Perhaps she could go back through it? God, she missed them so much. Determinedly, she wiped her eyes as she tried to ignore the constriction in her chest. She would not cry. She would not allow it.   
  
The idea of seeing the people who had become her second family again was nearly overwhelming. It was like all the scabs covering her wounds had just been brutally ripped off until nothing was left but the pain she had thought had faded long ago.   
  
"Answer me," she demanded, her very spirit filled with an angry energy. But one look into those golden eyes spoke all the words she didn't need to hear him say.   
  
How the youkai got to her time, Kagome didn't know, but the impassive emptiness in his eyes was verification enough: Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit his ignorance to her, but her instincts promised her that the youkai had no idea what she was talking about.   
  
Time to change tactics she decided as she shut the heartbreak into a little corner in her soul.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome shook her head almost violently. "And who was that guy?"   
  
Still, the youkai just stared blankly at her.   
  
"Good god. You are so _impossible_!" the young woman declared, her nose wrinkling with impatience. "Look. I don't know what you are doing here, but if you don't want me to scream, you better start telling me what's going on."   
  
"You are whining."   
  
"I am not," Kagome huffed as she suddenly realized just how close she was to the youkai. It was strangely… discomfiting. Taking a step back, she allowed her gaze to linger on his form.   
  
Sesshoumaru.   
  
No, not just Sesshoumaru, Kagome corrected herself idly. This was Sesshoumaru wearing a business suit and trench coat. For a brief moment, the simple matter of Sesshoumaru and his clothing seemed to symbolize the absurd twist her life had just taken. The distant past just melded with her future and it was wearing a _business suit_, of all things!   
  
She watched, helpless to move as he picked up the briefcase hiding beneath his desk. Quietly, he began to pack various papers in the leather case, his movements quick and certain.   
  
"You're leaving?" Kagome asked dumbly as the youkai took a rolled document from behind the desk and placed in carefully within the briefcase.   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge her existence.   
  
The jerk!   
  
The anger burned inside her as the youkai closed the case, his golden eyes almost vacuous as she stood in front of him.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Kagome folded her arms across her chest, hoping that she exuded a lot more confidence than she felt.   
  
"Move aside," Sesshoumaru said, the words deceptively mild.   
  
"Not until you…" Kagome gasped, her legs kicking wildly as Sesshoumaru lifted her off her feet. His hand clenched around her throat, sharp nails (_Didn't he used to have claws?_) digging into the tender skin as he pushed her back against the door.   
  
"Do not cross me, miko," he growled, the title spilling out of his mouth as if it were a filthy curse. Threateningly, he lowered his head until his narrowed eyes stared directly into her large, brown ones. "I do not have the time or the patience for your inanities."   
  
But she didn't hear his words. Something caught her as she stared into his eyes, something simultaneously terrifying and yet, heart-breaking. There was an element within that she had never seen before, something that seemed to tug at her heart as she watched something flicker in his eyes.   
  
She would never be certain how she identified it, but at that moment, she _knew_ what it was. The great Sesshoumaru was afraid.   
  
Vulnerable.   
  
The guy was damn well close to invincible. What could possibly manage to scare someone like him?   
  
Kagome shuddered, barely noticing as the youkai lord gently set her upon her feet at the side of the doorway.   
  
"Look!" Kagome said quickly, her hand shooting up to his shoulder as he brushed past her. "I don't know what's going on but that's okay."   
  
He blinked, a small frown coming to his lips.   
  
"I can help you," her voice sounded small and uncertain to even her own ears. With a shake of her head, she repeated in a stronger voice. "I can help you. If you let me."   
  
What am I doing? Kagome had to wonder even as he unceremoniously shrugged her hand off. He obviously didn't want her help and… hell, if _Sesshoumaru_ couldn't deal with it, then what could _she_ possibly do?   
  
She watched as the youkai calmly faced the door only to tear it literally off the metal hinges without a hint of exertion.   
  
Strong. Cold. Merciless.   
  
And this was the creature she just offered to help?   
  
It didn't make sense, Kagome thought as she quickly threw all her junk into her backpack, doing her best to avoid the myriad of glass fragments littered upon the floor. With both hands holding the bottom of the frail bag, Kagome trotted after the youkai, no longer quite sure what she intended to do.   
  
He didn't acknowledge her presence nor did he wait as she slipped the backpack on; Sesshoumaru merely walked on, his proud head held high as he clutched the briefcase in his hand.   
  
Her hand sheltered her face as they stepped out from the dim building into the brightness of the morning sun that danced above the filled parking lot, her eyes automatically taking the diversion as an opportunity to study the face of the creature that had, on more than one occasion, tried to kill her. In fact, back when she was in the Sengoku Jidai period, there were times that Sesshoumaru scared her a hell of a lot more than Naraku ever did. Naraku was evil, yes, (and undoubtedly the most evil creature she had ever come across), but Sesshoumaru was _clever_ and in the end, that had the potential to make him far more dangerous.   
  
The question was whether she would have been willing to help Naraku if the dark hanyou were now in Sesshoumaru's position?   
  
Absolutely not.   
  
So why help Sesshoumaru?   
  
Because, Kagome thought as the aforementioned youkai paused in mid-step, his golden eyes looking over the dense parking lot. Because, unlike Naraku, Sesshoumaru possessed a good heart, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.   
  
She wasn't sure how she knew it, but a part of her clung to the opinion with the tenacity of an old woman battling for a sweater at a clearance sale.   
  
"Do you have a car?" he asked suddenly, the low voice sounding almost conversational.   
  
"No. I take the bus. Do you?"   
  
Kagome glanced up quickly, frowning, as she heard the frustrated sigh escape the youkai's lips.   
  
"Of course you do not have a car," the youkai muttered, sounding so very unlike the creature she had once known so long ago that all the girl could do was stare. "That would make the situation much too easy."   
  
The young woman felt her eyebrows knit together as she waited for an explanation. The youkai, though, didn't seem to be inclined to give one.   
  
"Where do you want to go?" Kagome prodded, the uncertain lilt of her words hiding beneath the bustling noise of the nearby street.   
  
Sesshoumaru barely condescended to give her a look before he stalked off towards the street, his stride long and graceful.   
  
Brilliant question, Kagome winced in embarrassment. Of course it doesn't matter where he goes, just as long as he leaves campus and fast. After all, whoever that guy was, he'll be back and probably with a few of his buddies.   
  
With a shake of her head, Kagome jogged to catch up with Sesshoumaru's rapidly departing figure.   
  
"Wait up," she muttered, silently resolving to clean out the bulky backpack at the next opportunity. The youkai didn't even deem it necessary to turn around, Kagome noticed.   
  
But, the woman thought as her innate optimism returned, he actually slowed down for me.   
  
"I have an idea," Kagome chirped, instinctively knowing that the youkai was listening although he gave no sign. Somehow, that really raised her spirits even as she bounded over to a nearby phone booth. "You need a car? We'll get a car. Say, you wouldn't have some change on you, would you?"   
  
Kagome wasn't certain how the youkai did it, but somehow, his impassive face managed to convey the same sort of rude impatience as the traditional rolling of the eyes would. But still, the youkai dug into those nicely tailored pockets and pulled out a few coins.   
  
"Thanks," the girl smiled as she tucked the handset in the crook of her neck as she deposited nearly all the coins. A part of her was kind of surprised the youkai was still standing behind her, silently allowing her to help in the only way she could, but if there was thing she learned in all her experiences with the creature, it would be that in Sesshoumaru's cool, logical fashion, he was unpredictable as hell.   
  
At the very least, Sesshoumaru _had_ to know what happened to Inuyasha after I left, Kagome told herself, her fingers dialing the phone number automatically. That was why it was so important for her to help him, Kagome decided even as Hojou answered the phone. With a shrug, the young woman began speaking as she tried to pretend that momentary vulnerability she saw flicker through those amazing golden eyes hadn't affected her at all.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Note:** Woo! We're bringing Hojou in! (Who woulda thunk? I certainly had no clue when I started this chapter). Okay. I'm sleepy :-) I'll finish off reviews for Chapter 3 tonight and try to do 4&5 when I upload Chap 7 soon. Thanks for your patience!   
  
**Response to Reviews:**  
  
**Archaic Tears**: *grin* And I thought I was soooo orginal! Dammit. I guess I'll have to try harder next time. *grin* And I havent forgotten either _Demonheart_ or _Falling Stars_! Dh just had Chapter 1 revised and FS should have the very ending of Chapter 16 posted tomorrow. :-)  
**Char**: You soooo crack me up! Your review had me laughing out loud while in the computer lab at school. (Now everyone knows I'm insane.) Thanks so much for your kind review. All I can say is that I think it's the best compliment of all when you say that you think the events feel feasible. :-) I gotta admit, I'm practically crowing like a rooster with that one! Thanks!  
**Amisu**: Scary, huh? I'm trying to give equal time to all me fics but FMN has been stealing a lot of my time lately! *grin* Thanks for the compliment!  
**Phoebemoon**: Yeah, you called that one. :-) *GRIN* Except for the Naraku part. :-) *innocent look* *crosses her fingers as she hopes you won something on your lottery ticket!*  
**Vernal Equinox**: You are SUCH a flatterer! Sure hope you approve of how I've mutilated poor Sesshou. Poor Fluffy never stood a chance! And bah! *whap* your writing is _gorgeous_, which is one of the reasons why I'm so anxiously awaiting the next chapter of _Higuka_! You are SO sweet. :-)  
**Hikaru Imonoyama**: Yeah, Death _is_ a bit of a wuss, isn't he? *grin* But the question is, is that because he's a pretentious punk or because the Boss is a hell of a lot scarier than he seems? *grin* *has no clue yet herself* *grin* Anyway, thanks for reading! I know how odd it can be to try a weird coupling like this and so I hope you like! By the bye, consider reading Shunu's brilliant _Full Circle_. It's a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing, but it's beautifully written. Thanks!  
**Anzu-chan**: Thanks! Muahahaha. Naaah. Sesshoumaru decided to spend an entire hour dissing poor Kagome instead! The stab! :-) Seriously, thanks, though. *GRIN* That's so cool that you like this. YeeHAW!  
**Fangboy**: You know, I've been trying to figure out if you are a Ryouga (from Ranma) fan or what else your name could possibly refer to! *grin* (Yeah. I'm weird). Anyway! Thanks! As to whether Kagome will ever discover Sess's true identity... *hides Chapters 5 & 6 behind her back* no! :-) *innocent look*  
**Tsuki-chan**: Oooo. Thanks for the info. *grin* I practically drooled when I got there. Yay! Winter did such a great job on that site, didn't she? :-)  
**Aoko**: Yay! Thank you! I certainly hope you still like it (even though it has taken me FOREVER to respond to reviews!)  
**Nayrin**: Hey! Not fair! And here I thought I was being subtle. Dammit. *grin* Good call! Good call!  
**Voldersnort**: Oi! *nudges you in the ribs* That's not tru... er.. okay, I'm lying through my teeth. Pander to an author's ego and Things Will Happen (tm). *grin* Yay! You liked Hojou's little two seconds! yay! *grin* I MUST be SO completely insane, but I really like him :-)  
**Stormlight**: Wow! I haven't seen your name in a while! I'm so happy to see you are still around! Anyway, hope you still like where FMN is going! :-)  
**Kaora**: *grin* Oi! No more guessing the plot! You're too good at it... *faints dramatically* Thanks so much! Yay!  
**Hanako**: *laugh* Yes, ma'am! :-) YES! And I agree completely!  
**Saskia**: Thanks so much! *grin* His bulging stomach is his tail? *innocent look* I don't know what you are talking about! :-) *grin*   
  
  
Thanks so much for reading, folks! Sorry about the dumb chapter! 7 should be better. Thanks! :-) 


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Forget Me Not  
**Author:** Celyia (cel@celyia.com)  
**Note:** Not much happens in this chapter, but for future reference, Chap 8 is Fluuuuuuuffffy! Let me know what you think, eh? Hope you like!  
  
-Cel.   
  
By the bye, I'm gonna wait on responding to reviews until I get to campus. Doing it on this computer is annoying. :-) Sorry about that!   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter Seven**   
  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," the young man gushed. eager brown eyes looking up at him with the exuberance of an overly hyper puppy.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the extended hand, his lip curling with distaste as this Hojou's smile seemed to falter for a moment before he allowed the uncallused hand to fall at his side.   
  
"I am certain," he nodded curtly, his head throbbing from the headache he had been suffering from nearly the whole of the morning.   
  
"Hojou-kun! Thank you so much for picking us up!" the very cause of his headache interrupted suddenly, the tone so perky and chipper that it took nearly all of the youkai's willpower not to demean himself by snapping at the girl.   
  
But it sure as hell didn't keep him from cursing her in his thoughts.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Higurashi placed her battered pack (that duct-taped mess was an eyesore that annoyed his sense of taste to no end) in the back of the new Honda vehicle. Smiling gamely, she hopped into the back seat.   
  
"So! Where am I taking you?" Hojou asked, his head cocked curiously towards the youkai as he sat in the front passenger's seat.   
  
"Away."   
  
Higurashi laughed gaily, her hands waving in the air between the two males as she chattered, her very voice making his head ache more.   
  
"Oh, Maru-san has such a sense of humour!" the girl giggled, the sound strangely sweet although forced. "Could you take us home…?"   
  
The boy seemed to jump at that, the perpetual smile on his lips frozen as he looked at the youkai carefully. Then suddenly, almost like an old wax candle kept too long in the summer sun, the smile drooped and quivered until the only reason it could conceivably continue to be called a smile was because there was no other word in the dictionary to describe the jumble of lines and chaos it had become.   
  
"H-home?" Hojou stuttered, his fingers fiddling with the key in his ignition.   
  
"Oh, not our home, Hojou-kun. The shrine. I meant the shrine."   
  
Sesshoumaru took a certain pride in his inability to be surprised but the insinuation that Higurashi lived with this _runt_ admittedly startled him.   
  
Strange. He had thought the girl had better taste than that. But it made sense, Sesshoumaru decided as he watched the male driver. The pup was giving off every indication that he had very strong _feelings_ for Higurashi.   
  
No longer successful in subduing the frown that tugged at his lips, he turned back to glare at Higurashi. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment as she leaned back in the seat, those strange brown eyes of hers refusing to meet his as she fumbled with the latch on her pack.   
  
"The shrine?" the boy laughed nervously as he started the engine. "Of course. The shrine. Heh…."   
  
He stared straight ahead as they drove off into the morning sun, yet it seemed to be absolutely impossible not to dwell on the events of the morning.   
  
Which one was she?   
  
Logic dictated that the Higurashi must be Inuyasha's second female since he had been there himself when the first crumbled into a heap of bone and earth. Yet logic also insisted that the second female would be dead by this age. Humans were lucky even now to live even seventy years and the girl who sat behind him was not only merely human but young as well.   
  
It made no sense. She couldn't be Inuyasha's wench. It was simply impossible.   
  
But she had called him by name: it wasn't the fact she knew his real name, but the way her eyes looked as she stared up at him. The shock was too real, killing the idea that the girl was a spy from Haruma.   
  
So, in the end, as incredible as it sounded, he knew what the truth was.   
  
Somehow or another, Inuyasha's mate had found her way to this time.   
  
He turned his head slightly, just enough to examine the woman out of the corner of his eye. Embarrassment seemed to exude from her, the very scent teasing his nose as she continued to shuffle around in the back seat.   
  
A small smile haunted his lips as he heard Higurashi play idly with a zipper.   
  
Since the incident of the morning, the woman had been unable to sit still. He supposed it could have been due to Haruma's extremely incompetent thugs, but deep inside he knew what caused the girl's discomfort.   
  
Their kiss.   
  
Had he fact that he had caught her attempting to watch him (_Higurashi really needs to learn something about subtlety_) several times already not proven the point, the fact that her scent had changed so drastically would have.   
  
He frowned suddenly, a growl escaping from his throat as he remembered the moment. Even now, he could still smell her sweet fragrance that temporarily overpowered his better sense as he lay on top of her. His fingers itched to touch her again, even now, as his body relived the memory of the way the soft, black hair whispered against his hands. His blood rushing through his body as he remembered the way her heart, its determined pounding nearly frantic, had felt as it pulsed against his chest.   
  
The smell of innocence he had so long just associated with her had faded with that one kiss, though. Musty arousal teased his senses, awakening his blood until all he felt was the exhilaration of lust.   
  
It was such a shame that all this was over his brother's foolish wench.   
  
The gods must be out to get him, Sesshoumaru decided suddenly as he glanced out at the scenery that flew by. Why else would he be feeling lust, of all things, for the damnable woman?   
  
For even now, the desire to degrade himself by coupling with the creature made it difficult to sit still. He wanted her.   
  
Dammit.   
  
Obviously Sesshoumaru had spent way too much time around humans. If he was not careful, he'd end up like his brother.   
  
God forbid.   
  
"So… have you had them for long?"   
  
He blinked, the abruptness of the question startling the youkai out of his reverie. Slowly, he turned his head to stare at the young man, uncertain if that rather inane question was directed at him.   
  
"The …" the young man coughed, his free hand tapping at his cheek and forehead pointedly. "… those. Have you had them for very long?"   
  
It took a great deal of willpower (for some reason, this morning just insisted on being one of the most trying in recent time), but Sesshoumaru barely kept his fingers from parroting Hojou's actions.   
  
"He's referring to … to your tattoos, Maru-san," Kagome piped in, her voice obviously nervous. He tossed a look of disdain towards to girl, wishing that she would refrain from trying to "help" him.   
  
Because it was evident to anyone who had any sense at all, the girl was lying through her teeth.   
  
"I've never seen anything like those," Hojou continued innocently, blissfully unaware of the almost incredulous look the youkai gave him. "I mean, I've seen a few tattoos over the years… in my career, its hard not to when so many criminals wear them as if they are trophies… but nothing like yours."   
  
_And now the pup is insinuating_ I'm _a criminal?_ Sesshoumaru smiled brutally, imagining the way Hojou's thin neck would have felt beneath his claws.   
  
"Aren't they something?" Higurashi clapped her hands once, the sound drawing Sesshoumaru's thoughts away from the idea of how pleasant it would be to throttle the young man before the continual optimism caused the youkai's still pounding head to explode.   
  
"Oh! Look!" Higurashi exclaimed, a finger pointing towards the road. "Traffic! How strange! Why so much traffic so early in the morning?"   
  
"Kagome-chan," Hojou smiled patronizingly as he turned his attention back to the road, "it's seven in the morning. There is always traffic at this time."   
  
_Kagome? Why call her that when her name is Higurashi … unless… _   
  
"Higurashi-san," Sesshoumaru spoke up suddenly, his golden eyes focused on the young man to see how he responded to the name. But the idiot pup just continued driving, his eyes flitting over the traffic as he switched the left indicator on.   
  
The girl looked expectantly at him, her eyes filled with curiousity as she waited politely for him to continue speaking. Her response to the name was instinctive, the kind of response you'd get only if you had been answering to a name for the whole of your life. If Higurashi had been an assumed name, she wouldn't have responded so…   
  
Bloody hell.   
  
He had forgotten about the rather presumptuous habit of humans to carry several names. For some reason, the beasts seemed to believe that possessing more than one name proved their own importance.   
  
"Where is this shrine?" he demanded, frowning as he spoke the first question not about her he could think of.   
  
"Oh, it's okay. I grew up there," Higurashi placated, her fingers now pressing repeatedly into the soft fabric of the seat.   
  
She really needed to learn how to fidget in another fashion, Sesshoumaru decided as he stared pointedly at her fingers. After a moment, the girl seemed to get the idea and instead began to pull incessantly at a straggle of long, black hair.   
  
"My family still lives there. It's actually quite a pretty place. Did I mention it's a shrine?"   
  
The pounding in his head just seemed to strengthen as the woman chattered incessantly. It was almost as if ever word she uttered only added to his annoyance. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the girl held some modicum of intelligence: so why the hell was she hiding it?   
  
Refusing to dignify her inane comments with even a look, Sesshoumaru gazed back onto what was beginning to appear to be an endless road.   
  
"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Hojou spoke up suddenly, his hand tapping against the dashboard.   
  
"No, it is not," Sesshoumaru growled, the pup's inability to allow a moment for silence seriously grating on his already sore nerves.   
  
"Oh," Hojou breathed, his mouth rounded as he looked out at traffic. Anxiously, his hand traveled until it began tapping a short rhythm against the leather steering wheel.   
  
"Well, I think it's a pretty morning," Higurashi piped in, her head peeking out from between the seats.   
  
Finally, Sesshoumaru noticed with no small amount of relief, the girl stopped her silly fidgeting.   
  
"Look at those clouds, all white and puffy like marshmallows. Reminds me of when we used to be kids, you know? Remember when we took that camping trip by that river a few years ago?"   
  
"How could I forget?" Hojou grinned, perfect white teeth shining with such a bright cheer that Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to knock them out. "You stole all my marshmallows."   
  
So Higurashi and the pup had gone on a camping trip together. It shouldn't have surprised him, but the very thought of the girl and the pup spending time… in a secluded forest … alone had completely caught him off guard.   
  
"Yeah," Hojou chuckled as he turned to speak with the youkai who was increasingly on the verge of losing his temper. "Kagome-chan, as good as she is in many things, seems to be absolutely incapable of keeping a marshmallow on a stick. So what does she do after she drops nearly a dozen of them into the fire? She takes _mine_!"   
  
As if Higurashi was nothing but a mere thief.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the young man, barely able to keep the growl from sounding in his throat.   
  
"Perhaps you should have taught her how to perform the task properly," he murmured, enjoying the way Hojou's face fell at the comment.   
  
"But…"   
  
"He did!" Higurashi protested. Perhaps he should call her Kagome instead? After all, if the pup was on familiar enough terms to call her that, then a youkai lord such as he should have even more right to address her as such. "It's not his fault that the stupid marshmallows couldn't stay on."   
  
"I see only two reasons why you would have such difficulty, Kagome," Sesshoumaru continued, not quite certain what he enjoyed more: the way the name just rolled off his tongue or the surprise in her eyes as he said it. "Either he didn't teach you correctly or he made certain that you wouldn't succeed."   
  
Startled by the silent reaction to his words, Sesshoumaru allowed his head to fall back as a soft chuckle escaped the confines of his throat.   
  
It was _ridiculous_.   
  
Simply ridiculous.   
  
But at that moment, Sesshoumaru's amusement at the vivid scent that was emanating from the young man had taken control of his better sense. It was priceless, the youkai decided as stench of burning anger rose off Hojou.   
  
So the puppy had teeth after all.   
  
The arrogant smirk twisted Sesshoumaru's lips as he sat back in the soft, leather seat. Annoying Hojou, the youkai came to the conclusion as he enjoyed the scent of the young man's anger, had the potential to be every bit as entertaining as annoying Inuyasha had once been.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  



End file.
